Cousin Alex Brady
by This Account is Unavailable
Summary: This cousin is much cooler than cousin Oliver. The niece of Mike Brady moves into the Brady household for a whole year.
1. Chapter 1

It was an early Saturday morning in the Brady household, the kids and Carol were still asleep. Mike tiptoed across the living room and made his move into the kitchen.

"Pretty early to be up on a Saturday isn't it, Mr. Brady?"

the voice startled him, causing him to jump a bit. He turned around.

"Oh, hey Alice," he said with a smile.

"What are you doing up so early?" Alice asked, cleaning the countertop.

"Well, I'm picking up my niece from the airport, her flight is landing in twenty minutes and I gotta get there to pick her up,"

"Your niece," Alice said, with an emphases on niece. "Well my, my, Mr. Brady, why haven't you notified me, or wait...am I the only one who knows?" she asked suspiciously.

Mike laughed. "You caught me, Alice," he responded jokingly. "No, no, Carol knows too. My brother Mark wouldn't let his daughter stay here without her permission, as if he doesn't trust me,"

"Mark, Mark...oh, Alex! Alex is his daughter's name,"

"Right, my brother and his wife are going on a year long trip to Australia, Alex couldn't attend. So why not stay with the most trustworthy brother he has, his only one. Plus, Mark thought it would be good for six kids to hangout with, since she is around the same age as Jan and Peter,"

Mike looked at his watch.

"I got to go! I'll be back in time for breakfast,"

Mike, returning from the airport to pick up his niece, drove up in the driveway he stepped out of the driver's seat and Alex stepped out of the passenger seat looking up at the house.

"Still looks the same," she said with a smile.

"Yep, well I'm going to get the boys, they'll be excited to see you," Mike said as he headed into the house.

"Boys," Mike said, getting their attention, everyone was finishing up their breakfast.

"Yeah Dad?" Greg asked.

"Come out here, I've got a surprise for you," Mike replied with a grin as he walked back outside and waited for the boys to fallow.

The boys looked at each other, wondering what it could be they sat up and walked out the door. They buzzed each other with questions. What do you think it is? What's so important? Is it something big? Is it something for all of us?

When the boys approached the driveway, they saw their cousin Alex there, they were all in disbelief.

"Well?" Mike asked. "Aren't you going to greet your cousin?"

Peter's face lit up. "You mean, it's-!" he looked up at his father, he nodded. "It's you, it's really you!"

"It's me!" Alex added. She walked up and gave Peter a hug.

"Hey, how about you lay one on your cousin Greg?" Greg asked with a grin. She walked up and gave Greg a hug.

Everybody looked at Bobby, he kind of looked at her and then a smile painted across his face. "Awh, why not?" then she gave her little cousin a hug too.

"So tell me Al, what brings you back to Clinton Way?" asked Greg.

"Yeah!" overly excited Peter added. "Did ya come to visit or something?"

Alex grinned. "A little more than a visit,"

"Kids," Mike began, he put a hand on his niece's shoulder. "Your Uncle Mark and Aunt Kathy are on a trip to Australia for a year, so Alex will be staying with us during that time,"

The boys hollered and cheered.

"Hey, hey!" Carol came out saying. "What's all the-oh, you must be Alex! Hi, I'm Carol it's so nice to meet you,"

"Likewise Mrs. Brady," Alex replied.

"Oh, please, call me Carol,"

"Okay well boys, could you help Alex move her luggage into the attic?" Mike asked his three boys. They all were more than happy to help their favorite cousin move in. Greg carried a few bags and so did Peter. Bobby didn't carry as many, he carried a suitcase in each hand. Carol and Alex got the rest, Mike pulled a keyboard from the back.

"I never knew you played, Alex," Mike said as he carefully pulled out the keyboard.

"Yeah, I have been in the last three years, I'm getting pretty good at it too," Alex replied.

"Maybe you should play for us sometime,"

"That would be neat,"

Alex, the boys, Mike and Carol all went up in the attic. The boys laid the luggage on the side of the room, Mike set the keyboard delicately on the other side of the room.

"So do you need so help unpacking?" Greg asked.

"Yes, she will," Mike answered, beating Alex to the punch. "But right now, we got to introduce her to your sisters, hustle your bustles,"

"Hustle your bustles?" Greg repeated. "Is it me, or is dad getting more lame every year?"

"Maybe he's having a midlife crisis," Peter replied jokingly as well.

The boys and Alex walked down the stairs, where they saw Mike, Carol and the girls sitting at the couch.

"Oh hey you guys," Mike greeted. "Come down and introduce Alex to the girls,"

Alex and the boys walked downstairs and took a seat.

"I was explaining to the girls why you are here with us today," Mike said to Alex. "And they would be more than happy to get to know you, so Alex, this is Marcia, Jan and Cindy,"

"Hi," Alex greeted.

"So Alex, where do you live?" asked Marcia.

Alex didn't pay too much attention to the question. "Uh, uh, um, back east, you know," she pointed her finger to the east. "You know, that way,"

"But what state?" Jan asked.

"I'm from New York, you know, back east,"

Marcia, Jan and Cindy laughed. "Yes, you said that already," commented Marcia.

"Why don't you dress like a girl?" asked Cindy.

This put Alex into an awkward feeling, she's dealt with this question before, and she knew much more would come I mean, she's a tomboy. She wears t-shirts and jeans. But it was the fact it was around eight people. I mean, Greg, Peter, Bobby and Mike already know. But she didn't like the question with new people, she was embarrassed.

"Well, it's just more comfortable for me," Alex replied. "I'm, different," The girls looked at each other with a strange look, Alex blushed from embarrassment.

It's not that she didn't like girly clothing. It just felt uncomfortable for her, I guess since she was an only child and she grew up with the Brady boys, she never had a sister or a sister figure to teach her differently.

Later that day Alex unpacked and settled into the attic, it was actually pretty cozy. But she wouldn't mind having a roommate. She sighed and fell onto her bed.

_"God, they hate me, they hate me. What a good first impression, 'I'm different'. Did you see their facial expressions? They think I'm a freak," _Alex thought she closed her eyes, they were opened again when she heard her name called.

"Alex," the voice called. Alex sat up and saw Jan standing there.

"Oh, hey, Jan," Alex greeted.

"Hello, well, my sisters and I are going to the Ice Cream Parlor tomorrow and we were wondering if you'd like to come,"

Alex's face brightened up. "Really? Is it really okay?"

"Well sure, you're going to be here for a year, and since we're going to school together this year, I thought, we'd get to know each other better,"

"That would be great Jan, thanks!"

Jan smiled slightly. "Well, see you," she walked out of the attic.

"Maybe they don't hate me as much as they thought," Alex said to herself.

Later on that day Alice called everyone to dinner, she made ribs. Something Alex isn't too wild about, but she'll eat it.

"So Alex," Peter started. "Wanna play so basketball tomorrow with me and a few of my friends? I can introduce you to a lot of people before school starts so you won't have to feel you don't know anyone,"

Before Alex could reply, Marcia said, "Sorry dear brother, but Alex is coming with me and the girls tomorrow to the ice cream parlor,"

"Says who?" asked Peter.

"Says me," replied Jan. "I already invited her,"

"Well," Alex began. "They kind of did invite me first, and I did kind of say yes,"

"Oh," Peter said a bit disappointed.

Alex saw that Peter was sad, after all he is the closet thing to a brother she has. Him, Greg and Bobby were all like brothers to her. And they haven't seen her in a few years, and just wanted to hang out. "Maybe, we can play afterwards," Alex said.

"Thanks," Peter said still sounding disappointed. "But my friends can't come over before 2:00 and they can't come after 4:00,"

"Well," Alex was thinking of a time that she could fit both the ice cream parlor with the girls, and play some ball with Peter. Then she got an idea. "Well, maybe just us four can play, you know you and me versus Greg and Bobby,"

"That's sounds like a pretty good idea," said Greg. "You in for it Bobby?"

"Sure!" Bobby replied excitedly. "What do you say, Pete?"

Peter thought for a moment then he smiled. "Alright, that's sounds like a terrific idea!"

Later that evening, the kids were all getting ready for bed. Marcia was in the bathroom brushing her teeth. Peter came in.

"Oh," he said. "Hi Marcia,"

she spit out her tooth paste and rinsed. "Hi," she replied back.

"Listen, I don't think I really like the fact of you trying to take my cousin,"

"What?" Marcia was a bit confused.

"Inviting her to the Ice Cream Parlor,"

"Peter, I was trying to be nice and trying to get to know her a little bit better, besides, she's my cousin now too you know,"

"Yeah, for only like what, fourteen hours?"

Marcia started getting annoyed with him. "I don't really like your attitude right now, your just jealous that Alex is spending time with someone other than you!" she stormed out of the bathroom.

"Oh yeah?!" he shouted back. "Well, she's not really your cousin anyway!"

Peter stormed out of the bedroom and climbed on top of his bunk and laid on his bed. _"Maybe she's right," _Peter thought. _"She can't just hangout with me, Greg and Bobby all our lives. She's going to be living with them, she should get to know them," _

"What a dumbhead I am," said Peter to himself. "I should apologize,"


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Alex was still asleep in her bed in the attic. Jan and Marcia went up to get her ready for breakfast. "Alex!" Marcia whispered. "Alex wake up," Alex didn't wake up. "Alex!" she said again. "Alex! Wake up!" she said louder. "Your breakfast is getting cold!"

"I thought it was cereal," said Jan.

"Alex your breakfast is getting, soggy!" Marcia said correcting herself. Alex did not move from her bed. Jan picked up one of Alex's shoes and threw it at her.

"Ow!" Alex yelled rubbing her head, she shot up seeing the two girls standing there. "What did you have to do that for?" She threw her shoe off the bed.

"To get you up for breakfast," Jan replied.

"Couldn't you have let the alarm clock wake me up?" Alex asked as the numbers on the clock changed from 8:59 AM to 9:00 AM, it began to buzz and Alex shut it off.

"Oh, oops," Jan said with a silly smirk on her face.

"Well, get down to the table, your breakfast is waiting," Marcia said the two walked back down. Alex sat up from her bed, she stretched and yawned.

Moments later Alex walked down the stairs, dressed in the usual t-shirt and jeans. The Alex Brady original. "So," said Carol starting out the morning conversation. "You girls going to the Ice Cream Parlor today?" as if she wasn't there for last night's dinner discussion.

"Yeah, after lunch," replied Marcia.

"I've invited some people from school for her to meet too," Jan added. "So when Alex comes to school with Pete and me on Monday she'll already know a some kids,"

"That's a wonderful idea, Jan!" said Carol.

Before they left Peter walked up from the kitchen, the three girls, Marcia, Jan and Cindy were there. Peter didn't know what to say, so he just said whatever. "Hey, um, Marcia,"

Marcia turned around and saw her younger brother standing there, he stood quite awkwardly, his body was tense and unusually straight. She knew he was about to do something, something that would put him in such an awkward position.

"Yes, Peter?" she asked, still a bit angry with him.

"I was wondering, um, if I could go to the Ice Cream Parlor with you guys,"

"Why? So you can try to convince Alex that we're horrible, horrible sisters of yours?"

"No, Marcia, that's not it, I would never call you girls horrible sisters,"

"Then would you mind explaining to me what it is?"

"I feel bad for going and accusing that you were trying to have Alex all to yourself, so I thought I'd buy you guys a round of ice cream, you know, my treat,"

"Aw Pete," Marcia said feeling a bit bad for getting so angry at him for something silly like that. "You don't have to buy us a round of ice cream, but, you can come and help Jan introduce some of your friends to Alex,"

Peter smiled. "Sounds great!"

Later that day Mike dropped off the girls and Peter at the Ice Cream Parlor.

"I'll be back to pick you up in a couple of hours, so be ready at 3:30 okay?" Mike asked.

"Okay, thanks dad," replied Marcia.

"So what are we going to do four two hours?" Alex asked.

"Well, eat ice cream and talk," replied Marcia.

"Talk, for two hours?" Alex couldn't believe anyone could just talk that long. Maybe with her cousins, but she's just shy around new people.

"Yeah, it'll be fun, come on," said Jan. As they walked into the parlor.

"They've got the best ice cream here too," Peter added.

"I remember, when either my dad or your dad would take us here when we were really little!" Alex said as her face brightened. She grinned. "We had so much fun together,"

"Yeah," Peter replied with a grin. "It was a blast, the pool, the ice cream parlor, the carnival!" then his grin turned to a frown. "I'm gonna miss you when you leave,"

"Hey Pete, I just got here yesterday! Why are you thinking about me leaving already? We'll do all that before I leave," said Alex. "We'll have a blast, don't you worry,"

Peter smiled again, "Yeah," he said. "Yeah, I guess you're right,"

Jan rushed over to Alex and Peter with a new girl. "Alex, Peter," Jan began. "This is my new friend Rachel Palmer, she just moved here from Iowa a week ago. Her family just settled in so she'll be starting school the same time you are, Alex,"

Alex smiled. "Fantastic, so you're a newbie too, huh?"

"Yeah," she replied shyly. "Jan was going to show me around the school, she told me about you, saying we could become friends, and not being the only new kid,"

"I know what you mean, we're very lucky to have two awesome kids like Jan and Peter to show us around," said Alex.

"Look Cindy," Marcia said pointing over to Alex. "She's made a friend already, by the time she goes to school on Monday, she'll know every kid in the whole school!"

"That'll be more people than I know," Cindy added. "And I've lived here my whole life!"

After the ice cream parlor the four waited for Mike to pick them up.

"So did you have a good time?" Marcia asked.

"Oh yeah," Alex replied. "Everyone was nice and the ice cream was great, now I'm not at all nervous to go to school tomorrow,"

"That's good!" Jan said cheerfully. Alex began to cough several times, she covered her mouth with her fist.

"Gee, you okay there, Alex?" Peter asked.

"Yeah," she replied. "I must've had a frog in my throat or something," she coughed a few times again.

A few moments later, Greg pulled up in Mike's covetable. "Hey, hey you guys!" he said cheerfully.

"Where's dad?" asked Cindy.

"He had a meeting, he'll be back in time for dinner," he replied. "Say, you guys have a good time?"

"Yeah," the kids replied.

"That's great, sorry I'm a bit late, but we need to hustle! Mom wants us washed up before dinner," said Greg. "Come on, come on. Get a move on," he said rushingly making a hand jester pointing to the backseat.

A little while after they got back, it was time for dinner. All the kids trampled into the kitchen and took their seats, except for Alex she stayed in the family room watching television. Carol walked in.

"Alex, aren't you coming for dinner?" she asked.

"Nah," replied Alex with her eyes glued to the TV set. "I'm not that hungry right now, besides I have a load of homework to do,"

Carol looked at Alex funny. "School hasn't started yet,"

"Oh, well, I'm probably just going to stay here and relax a bit,"

"Oh," Carol said looking a bit confused. "Well, okay then," she walked back into the kitchen.

"Hey honey," Mike greeted as he walked into the kitchen. He searched for his niece. "Where's Alex?"

"She's in there," she pointed to the family room. "She says she's not hungry,"

"That's not like her,"

"Well, she must be watching a really interesting television program,"

"King me, Bobby," said Peter playing checkers with his younger brother.

"Ah!" Bobby said with frustration. "That's you're third 'king me'!"

"That's because I can't be beat!" Peter added a bit cockily. They saw Alex walk past by.

"Oh hey, Alex," Peter greeted. "Wanna play me in a game of checkers? I'm the undefeated champ!"

"No thanks, I'm gonna go to bed," replied Alex with a yawn.

"But it's only 8:30!" Bobby added.

"Yeah, well, I'm really tired," Alex said. "Well, goodnight,"

Alex walked up to her room in the attic and never made a sound through the night.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Sunday morning the kids were at the breakfast table. "Where's Alex?" Peter asked.

"She must be still asleep," replied Marcia.

"But it's not like her to miss breakfast," replied Peter.

"Well, she better hurry up, Bobby will eat all the pancakes," Greg joked.

A few minutes later Alex walked slowly into kitchen. She stopped at the counter and took a deep breath. "Good morning all," she said leaning her upper body over the countertop.

"Alex!" Marcia said getting up from the table. "You look horrible,"

Alex looked up at her. "Thanks," she replied sarcastically.

"Well, I mean-"

"I know what you mean, Marcia," Alex interrupted. She coughed hard a few times and rubbed her chest. "Wow, you need to check that cough out," said Greg.

"I'm fine Greg," Alex replied as she walked over to the table and sat down. "Really, Greg, I am," Alex then rested her head on the table.

"Well, you don't look fine," added Jan.

"Yeah," said Peter as he pulled her head up off the table. "Why don't you give us the truth?"

"I just have a cold is all," replied Alex.

"I don't think so," protested Greg. "I remember you having a bad cold when you were five, you didn't act like this,"

"Well, I've got the chills, and a bad cough," Alex began. She coughed hard again and rubbed her chest. "And my chest hurts, and I have a hard time breathing,"

"Sounds like a bad fever," said Greg. he felt her forehead. "Yeow, you're burning up, I'm gonna get mom and dad," he left the kitchen to find Mike or Carol.

Later on Carol gave Alex a thermometer to put in her mouth. Several minutes later Alex looked at the thermometer and her eyes widened. "103 degrees?!" she said with complete shock. She laid back on the couch. "My brain is gonna fry!"

"Did you have a brain in the first place?" chuckled Bobby as he walked into the living room.

"In this case, I hope not," replied Alex.

Peter came in a few moments later. "Do you have a fever, Alex?" asked Peter.

"I certainly do," replied Alex. "I've got a temperature of 103,"

"Yikes!" cried Peter.

"Don't give it to me!" said Bobby leaving the room. "I've got school tomorrow!" then he left. In that moment, it hit her.

"Oh no! School! First day of school is tomorrow!" said Alex as buried her face in the couch.

"Well, maybe if you get a lot of rest and pain killers, maybe you'll be better for tomorrow," said Peter keeping positive.

"Maybe," added Alex. "If I don't die first!"

Carol walked in. "Okay Alex, what's your temperature?" asked Carol.

"I've got a temperature of 103," Alex said to her, with disappointment in her voice.

"Wow that's pretty high, well I'll get you some juice and tylenol, for right now, go up to your bed room and rest,"

And Alex did so.

While Alex was upstairs Peter, Greg and Bobby was talking with their father while Carol and the girls help take care of Alex.

"So, do you think Alex can come to school with us tomorrow?" asked Peter.

"Well, 103 is a pretty high temperature, it could be days before she goes to school," replied Mike.

"Days?" asked Bobby. Mike nodded. "Wow,"

"I just hope it's not pneumonia," Mike mumbled under his breath.

"Pneumonia?!" Greg asked worryingly, over hearing Mike.

"Well, I hope not," Mike made clear.

"But there's a chance she has it?" asked Peter.

"Well, she has a lot of the symptoms. Weakness, pain in the chest, chills, high temperature, shortness of breath,"

"Wow, that does sound like pneumonia, but dad, can people die from that?" asked Greg. Mike paused, he didn't know what to say.

"Dad?" Peter asked from his silence. "Alex will be okay, will she?"

"Now, may I remind you she may not have it at all," Mike stated. "We'll take her to the doctor and have her checked out, then we'll see from there. Besides, very rarely people with pneumonia die,"

Later on Mike informed Carol on Alex maybe have pneumonia. "Oh, Mike," she said. "What's going to happen if she does have it?"

"Well, if she does, all we do is fallow doctor's orders, is all I can say," he replied.

"This is all too frightening,"

"Don't I know it," Mike began to laugh. "She always was climbing trees, running around everywhere, being a bit clumsy and all, she always had my brother nervous, this time she's not even trying," Carol couldn't help but to chuckle a bit.

"Mike," she said with a little bit of laughter and a little bit a fear in her voice. "Stop,"

"Okay, well, when she wakes up we'll take her to the doctor and whatever it is, we'll get through it together," said Mike pulling his wife closer to him to give her a comforting hug.

"I know I haven't known her for too long," Carol began as she lay her head on Mike's chest and let his arms wrap around her body. "But already Alex seems like, like, a daughter to me,"

Mike grinned, and was happy that Carol was so attached to Alex already, in past experiences some people can find Alex obnoxious or her dressing method was absurd, especially for a thirteen year old girl. What people don't understand is Alex is, unique. And Mike is glad that Carol can look past Alex's flaws and find the true, unique Alex that she really is.

But, Mike is scared for Alex as well. If she does have pneumonia, then things are going to get really serious and really tense for the kids.

A couple of hours later, Alex awoke from her nap, Mike had her drink a glass of orange juice and some pain killers to keep her temperature down. "Greg," called Mike.

"Yeah dad?" he asked.

"Look, we're going to take Alex to the hospital, I want you and Marcia to watch over the kids, but don't freak them out. You can notify Marcia but no one else okay?" Mike said in a hush tone.

"You have my word, dad,"

"Just tell them that we went out for a quick grocery run, and tell them that Alex is still asleep and to not go into her room,"

"Okay,"

"Just Marcia, tell her to say the same thing,"

"Right,"

"Well Mr. Brady," said the doctor. "She does have pneumonia, but luckily not too serious. So she'll need to drink plenty of fluids and lots of rest, we'll give you an antibiotic,"

"So can I go to school tomorrow?" Alex asked.

"I don't think you'll be able to go to school for a few days, you'll miss one at the least. Unless you make a tremendous recovery," the doctor replied.

"Okay," said Mike. "Thank you so much doctor," he shook his hand.

Mike, Carol and Alex walked into the front door, Greg and Marcia were sitting on the couch.

"Right to bed young lady," said Carol.

"Yeah, yeah," Alex said back as she walked up the stairs.

Greg laughed. "She sounds better already,"

"So how is she?" asked Marcia.

"She does of pneumonia," Mike began. Greg and Marcia looked at each other with worried facial expressions. "But, I believe she can make a quick recovery with the six of you kids helping out. That is making sure she takes her antibiotics bring her up glasses of juice so she doesn't have to go down and get it,"

"That's right, she needs all the rest she can get," Carol added.

"So, you think she'll be okay?" Greg asked.

"I'm sure she'll recover fast," Mike replied. "Carol and Alice can help in the mornings, I can help on Tuesday morning if she needs it,"

"And you kids can help in the afternoons," Carol added again.

"So, how long will she be sick for?" asked Marcia.

"For at least one day," replied Mike. "Could be longer, probably three days max, but probably not, since she doesn't have it too bad,"

"Yeah," Greg said with a smile. "She seemed like she was recovering already a minute ago,"

"So she should be in school by Tuesday," said Carol.

"Maybe we should wait till Wednesday, even if she is recovered on Tuesday, she should take it easy the next day, let her gain back her strength and appetite," Mike added.

"You're probably right, but she's so excited for school to start, she won't like it," Carol laughed.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day Alex laid in her bed in the attic, Peter and Bobby bring up eggs and toast on a tray. "Here's breakfast for you," said Peter. "Mom said since you didn't eat anything yesterday you have to eat breakfast,"

"But if you don't, I'll have it!" said Bobby Peter slapped the back of his head. "Ow!" Bobby rubbed his head.

"Thanks you guys," Alex said with a grin. "I am pretty hungry,"

"Well okay, eat up, we need to get to school" said Peter as they began to leave the room. "Bye Alex!"

After the boys left Jan and Cindy came up, each holding a glass of orange juice. "Here's a glass of orange juice for you, Alex," said Jan handing her the glass.

"Thanks," said Alex as she took a sip.

"And here's a glass of orange juice for you when you run out of orange juice in that one," said Cindy placing the extra glass on her nightstand. Then they left. Just when Alex has piece and quiet Greg runs up, but only half way because he's running late to school.

"Hey Alex, I was supposed to remind you to take your antibiotic," he said.

"Thanks Greg," said Alex. "But I already took it,"

"Okay great!" then he rushed down the attic to get to school.

Hours past and Mike returns from work, he walks into the kitchen. "Hey Alice," he says.

"Well hey," Alice responds with a surprise. "You're home early,"

"Yeah, I thought I'd come home early and help with Alex," he said. "How is she doing by the way?"

"She's doing better, her temperature went down to 102," she replied.

"Good, sounds like on the verge of her temperature breaking,"

"Lets hope,"

At Fillmore Junior High, Peter and Jan sit with each other at lunch, and they look over each other's schedules.

"Oh look," said Jan. "We have English together,"

"I can't wait to hear what Alex's schedule is," said Peter.

"Yeah," Jan adds. "I wonder how she's doing," At this moment Rachel Palmer walks up.

"Hey you guys, mind if I join you?"

"No," said Peter.

"Not at all," Jan added.

Rachel sits down next to Peter. "Say, where's that cousin of yours?" she asked.

"She's at home, she's sick with pneumonia but she seemed a little better this morning," replied Peter.

"Aw, I'm sorry to hear that," Rachel said. "But it's good to know she's doing better, pneumonia can be really serious if it's not treated, how do you think she got it?"

"Who knows," Peter replied with a shrug.

"Well I'm no doctor, but usually the first signs are coughing, sneezing, fever symptoms, flu symptoms,"

"Well she was coughing awfully a lot now that you mention it, but she has asthma so we didn't think too much of it, till she started to cough really bad the next morning,"

"How do you know all this?" asked Jan.

"Well, my dad is a doctor," replied Rachel. "So I know a lot of these things, but it sounds like you got it in time before it got too serious,"

A guy walked over and started shooting his mouth at Peter. "What are you doing sitting with my girlfriend?"

"What?" asked Peter confusingly.

"Rachel, you're sitting with my girl," he said.

"Stop Jason, just stop," said Rachel. "He's just a friend,"

"Whatever," he spat. "But if I catch him with you again, don't be too angry if I smash his teeth in," then he walked away.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "I've only been with him for four days and he's totally overprotective,"

"Then why are you with him?" asked Peter.

"Well, I like him, and I'm trying to show him it's okay to hangout with other guys, but it hasn't clicked in yet,"

Jason yelled from another table. "Rachel! Come over here!"

"But if he continues to be like this I don't think I will be with him much longer," said Rachel as she gathered her tray and got up. "See you two later," and she walked over to the other table. Jason glared at Peter that made him sweat.

"Uh, ah," Peter stuttered.

Jan looked over at him then shrugged. "What are you so afraid of Peter? He doesn't look that scary,"

"That's because he's not out to get you!"

"Peter, you're just thinking too much, Bobby could handle him. He's just trying to look scary to make sure you stay away from Rachel,"

Back at home Alex was in her bed in the quite house laying in her bed looking up at the ceiling. "Being sick is so boring!" she sighed. "I bet my fever broke by now," She grabbed the thermometer on her nightstand and put it in her mouth. A few moments later she read the thermometer. "Eh, 101. It's getting better,"

A little while after the kids all came home, and their questions were all the same. "How's Alex?" After all the kids visited Jan and Peter stayed up to have a chat with her.

"Alex, I know it's probably not the best time to ask you a question when you're sick but," Peter began.

Alex interrupted. "It's alright, I'm feeling much better and much stronger so go ahead,"

"Well, you know that new girl Rachel Palmer you met Saturday at the Ice Cream Parlor?" asked Peter.

"Yeah," Alex replied.

"Well she was sitting with us at lunch and her new overprotective boyfriend was busting on me and glaring at me because he saw me with her,"

"Yeah?"

"And he threatened me to beat me up if he saw me with her again, what should I do? I asked Jan, but she doesn't take the situation seriously,"

"May I add, Alex, that if you saw this guy you wouldn't take it seriously either," added Jan.

"Well if he's four foot and wimpy or six feet tall and buff I wouldn't let him tell me who I can or can't sit with," stated Alex.

"Well it's easy for you to say that, you don't have that situation and besides, he can't beat you up you're a girl," said Peter.

"Yeah, but I've gotten hit by guys before. But if I was in the same situation as you were except I was hanging out with some scary looking girl's boyfriend and she threatened me too, I wouldn't move." This was Alex's first time giving someone advice, these years being around Uncle Mike really rubbed off.

"You wouldn't?" asked Peter.

"No, besides if Rachel was really your friend, she'd break up with this guy for beating you up," Alex joked.

"That makes me feel a whole lot better," Peter said sarcastically.

"Peter, what I'm saying is, don't go through life worrying about something,"

"That's right," said Jan. "Just keep hanging out with Rachel and ignore him,"

"Yeah, I bet this guy is all talk anyway," added Alex.

"Well okay," said Peter still feeling a bit insecure about this whole situation. "I'll catch you later,"

"feel better," added Jan as the two walked out.

The next day the kids all grabbed there lunches and and headed out the door. Alex started out the door until Carol stopped her. "Hold it, young lady!" she said putting her hand out.

"Yes?" Alex asked as if she didn't know the reason why she stopped her.

"We agreed that you would stay home today remember?" Carol asked.

"But, Carol, I'm better! My temperature is back to normal! It has been since 10:30 last night!" said Alex. "Can I go to school today, please?"

"Fine," Carol gave in. "But if you feel dizzy, lighted headed or anything like that go to the nurse and I'll pick you up,"

"Okay, thanks Carol! Bye!" Alex walked out the door.

Peter and Jan were getting ready to go into the school when they heard their names. "Jan! Peter!" Alex shouted running up to the school building. They turned around and saw her.

"Alex! Jan said with surprise.

"I thought you were staying home today," said Peter.

"I was, I talked your mom into letting me go today," Alex said catching her breath.

"Well, are you sure you're alright?" Jan asked.

"Positive," replied Alex. She was still trying to catch her breath when Rachel walked up.

"Hey you guys!" she greeted. "Hey Alex, glad to see that you're all better,"

"Thanks," said Alex.

Jason saw Peter talking to his girlfriend. He ran over. "Brady!" he yelled. "I thought I told you to stay away from Rachel!"

Rachel rolled her eyes and tried stopping him. "Jason just-"

"No, it's okay," said Peter. He stood up straight and looked up and down at him. Peter was a head shorter than. "I'm not afraid of him," he was lying

"Oh yeah?" Jason asked suspiciously. "Are you testing me or are you really that stupid?" He shoved him back. Peter glared at him.

"Neither!" Peter said, almost shouting. "I should be able to hang out with whoever I want, that includes Rachel! She's my friend,"

Jason looked at Peter then down at the ground. He chuckled, he looked back up at Peter. "You made the biggest mistake, Brady," he said. Peter looked at with him with a bit of fear and confusion, but he hid all that with a straight serious face. He watched as Jason curled his fist and swung it at Peter and punched him in the nose. He flew onto the pavement, Jan and Alex helped him up. Rachel looked at Jason with disgust.

"Why did you do that for?" Jan shouted. Alex glared and Jason, with an angry facial expression she clutched and released her fist.

"It's what he deserved, that's what he gets for hanging around my girl," replied Jason. "You're a chump, Brady, chump!" At this point Alex shoved Jason back from her cousin and punched with hard force and hit his left eye. He fell back and looked at Alex with shock.

"That's what you deserve," Alex said angrily but trying not to shout.

Rachel walked over to Jason as he struggled to get up and he rubbed his sore eye. "That's it!" she shouted. "Were through!" and she walked off.

Everyone that day was shocked what Alex did, even Alex.


	5. Chapter 5

Later that day the kids came home from school. "Hey kids!" Carol said with cheerfulness. "How was your day?"

"Peter got hit," said Jan.

"Hit?" asked Carol a bit concerned. "What do you mean?"

"This guy got angry at Peter for hanging out with his girlfriend, so he hit him," replied Jan.

"Yeah, I got a bad nose bleed, I had to go to the nurse," added Peter.

"Oh no, Peter, that's horrible," said Carol. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," replied Peter.

"Alex stuck up for him, it was really something!" said Jan.

"Wow!" Bobby said with amazement. "That was super cool of you Alex," Peter and Alex were in the boys' room, telling Bobby and Greg what had happen at school. Greg laughed.

"I never thought of you of the violent type, Al," said Greg.

"I'm not, usually," replied Alex.

"Do you feel guilty about it?" Greg asked.

Alex paused for a moment thinking on what to say. "You know what," Alex began. "I'm not, I don't feel guilty about it, it's what he deserved,"

"I really appreciate what you did for me," Peter said with a smile.

"No problem Pete, you're like a brother to me," replied Alex. She got up and walked over to Bobby and rubbed his hair. "All three of you are like brothers to me,"

"You're like a sister to us too, Alex," said Greg.

"Yeah, I would have done the same for you," said Peter.

"I would too," added Greg.

"Me too," added Bobby. "Well, I probably wouldn't be able to take him, but I'd try,"

"Thanks," said Alex with a grin. "You guys are the best,"

"And she just punched him?" Marcia asked Jan after she had told her sisters what had happen at school in their room.

"Yeah," replied Jan. "It was pretty cool how she stuck for him, and how she can pack a punch,"

"Sounds like it," Marcia said with a chuckle.

"Wish I was there to see it," said Cindy.

"I would never think to punch him," said Marcia.

"Me neither," said Jan. "But I don't think Alex did either,"

A few hours later Alex was riding her bike down the street she ran into Rachel Palmer. "Hey Alex!" she called. Alex stopped her bike.

"Hey Rachel," Alex greeted back. "Hey, Rachel, I forgot to apologize for punching your boyfriend today, I hope you're not too mad at me,"

"It's okay, Alex," she said. "I dumped him right after he punched Peter, I think you were too angry to catch that,"

"Oh," Alex said scratching her head. "Yeah and the count I don't listen very well," Rachel laughed at Alex's comment, thinking of it as joke, when it was really the truth.

"I'll catch you later," she said. As she walked off, then she stopped and turned back to Alex. "Hey Alex?" she asked.

"Yeah?" asked Alex.

"How is Peter by the way?"

"He's fine,"

"That's good to hear," she stalled a bit, trying to find the right words. "Do you think he'd like to go out with me?

"Peter?"

"No, George Washington," Rachel replied sarcastically. "Of course Peter,"

Alex shrugged. "I don't see why not,"

"Well, could you ask him for me?"

"Okay, but only because you two would make a cute couple," she rode off.

"Rachel Palmer asked me out?!" asked Peter with disbelief.

"Who is Rachel Palmer?" Bobby asked.

"This girl we met a few days ago at the Ice Cream Parlor," replied Alex. "She's also the new girl,"

"And she wants to ask you out?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah," replied Peter. "Is there something wrong with that?"

"No," replied Bobby. "Nothing wrong, just strange,"

"Well?" Alex asked Peter.

"Well what?" asked Peter.

"Are you going to go out with her or not? You airhead," replied Alex.

"Yeah, I think I will,"

"I think it would be cute if you two were to go out," said Jan after Peter asked her advice about going out with Rachel.

"You think?" asked Peter.

"Yes, Peter! Go for it," replied Jan.

"Yeah," added Cindy. "I think you two would be a cute couple, and I don't even know who Rachel Palmer is!"

Peter was so confident, so sure, until he got to thinking of Jason, Rachel's old boyfriend. "Oh no," he mumbled.

"What?" asked Jan.

"What if Jason finds out?" asked Peter. "Then he'll beat me up, for sure!"

"Peter you need to quit worrying so much," said Jan. "Besides, if he tries anything you can summon your cousin," Jan said as a joke but Peter took it as if it were a serious statement.

"I can't have Alex fight all my battles!" said Peter seriously. "I'll have to stand up to him!" and he left the room.

"Wow does he take things seriously or what?" Cindy asked.

The next day at school Alex, Jan and Peter were laughing and talking on their way to the jr. high, until they spotted Rachel waiting under a tree, searching the school looking for Peter. Jan and Alex looked at each other and began to walk away. "Wait!" shouted Peter. "Where are you going?"

"Sorry Pete, but we gotta split!" said Alex. Leaving Peter in the open, Rachel spotted him and walked up.

"Hey Peter," she said shyly.

"Hi," he said shyly as well. They stood there a few moment, Peter noticed she wasn't going to do the first move, so he did. "So would you like to go out sometime?" Peter asked finally. Rachel didn't think she'd ever hear the words come out of his mouth. "You know for a pizza or something,"

She stood in shock, but realized she has to say something. "Sure, um, yeah, yeah that would be nice," she said.

"Far out, um, how about this Friday?" Peter asked.

"I'd like that," she replied.

Peter walked into the kitchen after school Jan and Alex were sitting at the table as if waiting for him. Bobby was there snacking on potato chips.

"Where have you been young man?" asked Alex pretending to be serious.

"I uh, walked Rachel home," Peter replied.

"Oh you did?" Jan asked grinning as well.

"Yeah," he said as he took a seat at the table.

"So what's wrong?" Alex asked.

"What do you mean?" Peter asked.

"You seem, strange," Alex replied.

"I'm just, still in shock I suppose," he said.

"So you guys are going out?" Jan asked. Peter smiled at Jan as he nodded, blushing a bit.

On Friday night Greg, Bobby and Peter were in their room, Greg was helping Peter get ready for his date with Rachel. "Well, hey, look at you, Pete!" said Greg.

"Yeah?" Peter asked curiously. "Do I look good?"

"Good? Nah," replied Greg. "You look great, no, fantastic even! You'll be a sure hit!"

"He looks the same as he did a half hour ago when you started!" said Bobby looking up from his magazine as he laid on his bed.

"Bobby, you know nothing about life," Peter stated.

"I'm only ten! What life have I got?" said Bobby.

A few hours later Peter returned from the Pizza Parlor. "He kiddo," greeted Mike sitting on the couch. "How was your date?"

"Yeah Pete, how'd it go?" asked Greg.

"It was great! Rachel and I have so much in common, she's really nice, and she digs me too!" replied Peter.

"Hey Pete! That's great!" said Mike.

"Yeah, my little brother's first girlfriend! A big brother's proud moment when their younger siblings fallow into their footsteps," said Greg pretending to get emotional and fakes a sniff and wipes an imaginary tear from his eye. "My kid brother is growing up!"


	6. Chapter 6

It's early November, Alex has been living with the Bradys for two months and so far it's been great. Everything is running smoothly in the Brady household, that bully Jason hasn't picked on Peter, and his two month anniversary with Rachel is coming up soon. It was a calm fall sunny morning, until hyperactive Peter runs through the kitchen.

"Whoa Pete, where's the fire?" asked Greg standing in Peter's way.

"Move it Greg!" he said. "I need to go get Rachel the perfect gift,"

"I thought you were getting Rachel the perfect gift yesterday," said Jan.

"And the day before that," added Marcia.

"And the day before that!" added Cindy.

"Okay I'll admit it," Peter said. "I'm having trouble finding Rachel a good gift, but I want to blow her away, last month I made her a crummy necklace,"

"I thought that was thoughtful," said Marcia.

"But compared to what she got me it was crummy," he said. "It was the really neat watch," he said pointing to the watch on his right hand.

"Where does a thirteen year old girl find the money for a watch like that?" asked Greg.

"I don't know, but it sure made me feel guilty I made her a cheap necklace," said Peter. "So I'm going to find a real nice gift to blow her away!" and he raced out the door again.

"These early morning breakfast discussions never cease to amuse me," said Alex after Peter had left the house.

A few hours later Alex was playing against Bobby in basketball. Marcia and Jan walk outside.

"Hey you guys, what are you up to?" Marcia asked.

"playing one on one basketball," replied Alex trying to block Bobby. "Loser pays the winner two dollars,"

"Who's winning?" asked Jan.

"Bobby," replied Alex as Bobby makes a shot in the basket.

"Alright 10 to 6!" shouted Bobby. "The deal was whoever made it to ten first wins, pay up!"

"Double or nothing!" said Alex.

"No way!"

"Fine," Alex pulls out two dollars out of her jean pocket and puts it into Bobby's hand. And he runs into the house Alex walks up to Marcia and Jan.

"So what's going on?" Alex asked.

"Oh, Peter just came home," replied Marcia.

"He wants your opinion on the gift he got for Rachel," added Jan.

"Oh so he finally found a gift?" asked Alex.

"Yeah, we think it's lovely," said Marcia.

"Now he wants to know what you think," added Jan.

Marcia and Jan lead Alex into the living room where Peter stood.

"So Pete, what's up?" Alex asked, as if she had no clue.

"This!" he replied pulling out a tiny box and opened it, Alex took a peek in it and she wore a grin.

"Peter, you really are too generous for words," Alex said, referring to the gift. The gift was a pair of beautiful gold earrings. "And I think it's really sweet, even though I don't wear earrings and I'm not what you would say, a typical girl, but it's really sweet. Where did you get enough money?"

"Ahem," Greg said clearing his throat. "Your welcome, Peter,"

"Oh yeah," Peter said with a grin. "Greg helped a bit,"

"And you'll be doing my chores for the next month and a half," Greg said as he bit into his bright red apple he shined onto his shirt and walked up the stairs.

"I'm taking her to the movies Wednesday night, that's when I'm going to give these to her," said Peter.

"Wow Peter," said Alex, blown away by Peter never knew her cousin was so romantic with women. But he never had a girlfriend before. And he always said if he did he'd treat her like a queen, and he sure is treating Rachel like a queen. "You're a casanova at thirteen,"

That Wednesday, Peter, Jan and Alex walked to the Junior High, Jan and Alex walked off together in a different path than Peter when they saw Rachel.

When Rachel saw Peter, her face brightened. "Hi Peter!" she said cheerfully as she planted a kiss on his cheek.

Peter blushed "Hey Rachel," he replied. "guess where I'm taking you tonight,"

Rachel's face brightened again. "Oh Peter! You're taking me out?" she asked excitedly.

"Yup," he replied. "I'm gonna take you to a movie, how's that sound?"

"Oh Peter!" she said as she swung her arms around him. "That's wonderful!"

Later that day Alex and Jan were in Science class writing notes from the board Jan began to squint. "Alex, do you know what that word is?" she asked. Alex glanced from her notebook to the board.

"Niche," replied Alex as she continued to write.

"Oh," Jan replied then began to write again, a few moments later Jan asked the same thing again, but a different word, "Now, what's that word?"

"Environment," replied Alex as she continued to write. "Jan, can you see okay?" Alex asked.

"I think so, why?" Jan replied.

"Well I can read the words fine, and we're not even that far back, but you can't seem to read too much of the words up there," replied Alex. "Do you need glasses?"

With that question Jan became a bit defensive. "Why does everyone think I need glasses?" she asked.

"Well, if people keep bringing it up, maybe you do,"

"But they'll make me look positively goofy!"

"Positively goofy? You? No way!"

"You're just saying that, you're just too polite of a person to say I won't, just admit it!"

"Okay, I will admit it," Alex began. "I'll admit that you're a beautiful girl, you've got a nice smile, gorgeous hair and great eyes, that no glasses could ruin,"

"Really?" Jan asked blushing a bit. She never heard so many complements at once, from one person.

"Yeah, I wish I had blue eyes like yours," replied Alex, she has hazel eyes. Which she is satisfied with, but sometimes envies Jan blue eyes, she envies Bobby's and Greg's and even her Uncle's crystal blue eyes.

"Jan, I understand your insecurity," Alex began. "I'm insecure about my asthma, sometimes I think I can't play sports because of it,"

"You are?" Jan asked, a bit shocked.

"Yeah, I'm always afraid that people would make fun of my wheezing, if I run too much," replied Alex. "Like back home, I ran a mile and I began to wheeze before I could get my inhaler out, kids began to make fun of me,"

"Well kids who would make fun of something serious like that are real lowlives," commented Jan with a real serious face. Alex nodded with agreement.

After school the trio met up again to walk home. "Hey romeo!" Alex greeted Peter as she put her arm around him. "How was your day alone with Rachel?"

"Great," he replied with a big grin. "Thanks for giving me the day alone with her, I really appreciate it,"

"No problem, anything for my brother," said Alex. Brother. She never had a chance to say those words, 'my brother' she liked the sound of that. Peter was pretty much like her brother, since they were born around the same time, they're only three months apart in age.

That night the family gathered in the family room Greg giving Peter pointers and Carol telling him to bring a jacket and wait outside right after the movie because Greg will pick them up right after the movie ends. And it's a school night and all that. Alex took some pictures of the well dressed Peter. "You're gonna be a hit!" Alex said snapping a couple pictures of Peter.

"Thanks! Rachel's earrings are in my pocket," replied Peter. "I'm going to wait till the right moment to give it to her,"

"You look very charming, Peter," complemented Alice.

"I think you look handsome," added Cindy.

"Thanks, thanks all of you guys," said Peter. "Well, Greg and I are off to pick up Rachel, I'll tell you everything when I get back," and Peter and Greg walked out the door.

"There goes my son on his first date," Carol sighed. Mike put his arm around her.

"Yeah, another Greg is around the corner," Mike added.

At the movies Peter and Rachel were sitting next to each other in the movie theater. Peter slowly make his first move as he did the stretch and arm around the shoulder move. Peter decided this was the perfect moment. "Hey Rachel," he whispered

"Yeah?" She whispered back.

"I got you something, something special," he replied.

"Yeah?" she asked, trying to contain her excitement.

Peter reached into his pocket and pulled out the box. "Happy two month anniversary," he said handing her the box. She opened it and her eyes sparkled.

"Oh, Peter!" she said. "They're beautiful!" she kissed him on the cheek. And Peter blushed. "Well, your welcome, I thought since you got me a nice gift last month that I should get you an even better one,"

"Peter," she said with an awe. "I don't care what gift you get me, or if you get me one at all, I like you, for you,"

"And I like you too, a lot,"

"And knowing that is the best gift of all," she pulled out her present. "And beside I loved that necklace you made me, so I made you one," she put it around his neck. "Sorry it wasn't as good as the last gift it's just I used all my money on the watch last month,"

"Rachel, I don't care if you give me a gift at all, and I love it, thank you," said Peter. "No money could buy a necklace like this, and I love it,"


	7. Chapter 7

It was another quiet fall night in the Brady home. It was close to Thanksgiving, in fact, the kids get off for Thanksgiving vacation in two days. The night was great, long, peaceful silence, it was perfect. Or so they thought.

On this perfect night, Alex couldn't sleep. Her stomach kept waking her up, she went down into the kitchen for a midnight snack, like she does every so often. She poured herself a glass of milk and a few cookies when suddenly she heard a crash. A crash in the middle of the screaming silence of the night, it was so loud that Alex jumped out of her chair. Alex got up off the kitchen floor. "What was that?" she asked quietly to herself.

It sounded like shuttering glass in the family room, like a window breaking. She bravely tiptoed into the family room and she peaked. A window broke alright, it was caused by a brick, a brick with a paper attached. Somebody obviously threw it into their window, for what reason? Who could be angry at the Brady's so much? Wrong address maybe? Only one way to find out.

She tiptoed carefully around the broken glass, since she was barefoot, she didn't want any glass in her feet. She picked up the brick with the paper. She opened it, it was a note, she squinted, from the darkness of the night. It read:

_"Go back home Brady, if you know what's best for you."_

Alex's face was painted with disgust. Who would do such a crazy thing? Whoever it was, was referring to Alex. What other Brady could be told "Go back home?" someone obviously hated Alex, enough to drive a brick through a window. But who? At that moment Greg and Peter rushed into the room.

"Alex!" They both shouted from the kitchen as they ran in.

"Alex are you alright?" Greg asked.

"Yeah, we heard a crash and-" Peter noticed the glass everywhere on the floor and broken window. "What happened?!"

"This happened!" replied Alex frustrated, confused and angry holding up the brick and note. Greg read the note to himself and his face looked like he was going to blow a fuse.

"Who wrote this?" Greg asked demandingly.

"I don't know," Alex replied. "I just heard this crash through the window, nobody was in sight, that I saw," Peter got a chance to read the note.

"I bet I know," Peter said with guilt and anger. "It was probably that Jason guy, Rachel's old boyfriend,"

"How do you figure, Pete?" Greg asked.

"When Jason was threatening me, because I was hanging out with Rachel, Alex told me not to let him boss me around," Peter began. "And so I didn't stop, he began to pick a fight with me, then Alex hit him."

Greg's eyes widen with surprise. "You hit him?" then he smirked. "Serves the jerk right,"

"Yeah, except I wouldn't think he'd stoop to this," said Alex picking up a piece of glass from the broken window on the floor.

"Why should you be the one to suffer?" Peter said after building up his rage from all this. "I'm the one who took Rachel from him, he should be angry with me! Not you!"

"Don't you see, Peter? Jason threw the brick to scare me, so I would go back home and he can then beat you up for stealing Rachel and I wouldn't be here to protect you," Alex said, then smirked. "The big oaf is afraid of me,"

"You've got some brains there, Al," said Greg as he realized everything is beginning to make sense. "He's too scared to come up and face you, cause you might-"

"Might pop him one in the face," Alex finished his sentence. "I will now too!" As Alex was about to stomp off back to bed with anger till Greg stopped her.

"Wait you can't just hit him," said Greg.

"And why not?" Alex asked then another smirk painted across her face. "It worked out last time,"

"Yeah, but then you had a reason,"

"I have a reason now too,"

"But you're not 100 sure that Jason did this,"

Alex stopped to think a minute. "True, but who else would do this?"

"Yeah we had such a good solution until you ruined it with your 'what if it wasn't him' theory,'" said Peter.

"Just hear me out Pete," said Greg. "I just think you shouldn't do anything until you know who did this,"

"I hear you Greg, but there's still one more problem," said Alex.

"What's that?" asked Greg.

"The window," replied Alex.

The next morning.

"Well thank goodness no one got hurt," said Carol giving her Greg, Peter and Alex a hug.

"Yeah, I'm just wondering who would do this," added Mike.

"That's what we were trying to figure out last night," said Greg.

"Do you think you could get to the bottom of this, dad?" Peter asked.

"Well, I'm not sure son, but I'll try," Mike replied.

"So will we," said Alex. "We might have an idea already,"

"Well hurry up you three you'll be late for school," said Carol scurrying the three out the door.

"Later Mom, Dad, Alice," shouted Peter as he walked out the door grabbing his lunch from his mother.

"Bye," said Greg grabbing his lunch.

Alex grabbed her lunch. "Hey, what's in here anyway?"

"Food, now scoot!" Carol said practically shoving her out the door. After the kids left she let out a big sigh.

"Well honey, I better go get the window replaced," said Mike trying to hide his stress.

"Oh, Mike, what about work?" asked Carol.

"I'll have to take the day off," Mike replied. "Thank goodness I have some vacation days, but this wasn't what I planned to use my vacation day on,"

Back at Fillmore Jr. High Peter build up his anger all morning, but at lunch, he let out his steam looking for the suspect, Jason.

"Alright, where is that scum?" Peter asked squinting his eyes from the bright sun, looking around the school yard.

"Peter, will you cool it?" Jan said trying to calm her brother down.

"How can I calm down? When you mess with my family you mess with me,"

"Alex doesn't seem to care as much," said Jan looking back at Alex eating her lunch at a nearby table.

"Alex is always happy when she's eating," replied Peter. "But when she's done she'll be madder than, madder than..."

"Madder than what?"

"Madder than, when she misses lunch!"

Jan couldn't help but to laugh, but when she spotted Jason she stopped. "Uh, P-" before she could finish Peter was already on his way toward him.

"Hey!" he shouted. "Yeah, I'm talking to you pretty boy!"

Alex looked up when she heard the shouting. She was embarrassed to find it was her own cousin, not only calling Jason out, but calling him pretty boy. "Oh, no,"

Jason turned around. "Brady?" he said with surprise.

"So you remember me, good, because I have a bone to pick with you!" Peter shouted.

"Whoa, where'd that spunk come from Brady?" Jason chuckled.

"It came right when you started messing with my cousin!"

"What?"

"Don't play dumb with me! You and I both know that you threw that brick through our window,"

"Are you cracked? Why would I do something like that? As far as I'm concerned, I'm over you and Rachel, and that mishap with your cousin,"

"So, you didn't throw the brick through our window?" asked Peter with confusion.

"No, actually, I was hoping we could start over," replied Jason. "It was wrong of me to do that, it was the green monster taking over, I'm actually not that bad of a guy,"

"Oh, well sure," said Peter. "That sounds great, but I still need to find out who threw that brick through our window,"

"Oh well, maybe I can help," said Jason.

"Really? How?" asked Peter.

"Well, I know a few people who are angry with Alex and or jealous of her,"

"Really? That's surprising, who?"

"Well-" Jason began but the bell interrupted before he could list the names. "I'll come after school, and tell you everything I know,"

"Sounds great, see you then!" said Peter. He ran over to his sister and cousin.

"Well?" Jan asked. "Did you find out?"

"It wasn't Jason," Peter replied with a grin.

"So, what's so great about that?" Jan asked with a puzzled facial expression.

"And how do you know he's not lying?" Alex asked, then taking a bite of her apple.

"Well he not only didn't do it, he's over everything that had happened, and so we put everything behind us," Peter replied with the same big grin.

"So I repeat, what's so great about that?" Jan asked. "Who else would be so angry with Alex?"

"Well, I don't know personally, but Jason knows a few people, he's coming over after school and listing who and why,"

"That's interesting," Alex said with a shocking facial expression. "I don't know who would be angry with me,"

"Well, it's only a matter of time till we find out,"


	8. Chapter 8

That same day after school Alex, Peter and Jan walked home with new friend, ex-bully, Jason. Which we learned his last name is Smith, and he's in the drama club.

"So in study hall I took the liberty to write who would hate and or jealous of Alex and why," said Jason.

"And?" Peter asked.

"And, I got them all here," Jason replied pulling out a folder with the papers.

"Great, we'll look over them at home," said Alex.

Back at the house the four went up into Alex's room looking through the papers.

"Jerry Richards?" Alex said with surprising reading the title of the paper Jason wrote. "Why would he hate me?"

"If I was meant to answer that," Jason began. "I wouldn't have a cramped hand for writing the reason why,"

"Okay, okay," said Alex. "I just, hate reading,"

As Alex was reading of the jealousy of Jerry Richards she couldn't help but snicker.

"What?" Jan asked leaning into read.

"The reason why this kid is jealous of me is because people laugh at my jokes and not his," Alex replied.

"What's the big deal on that?" she asked.

"Well, maybe if you actually heard his jokes," Alex replied.

"Yeah seriously," Jason added. "He's in my Math class he tried telling a joke to a couple people and called him a rip off Alex or saying that Alex is funny, it's actually funnier listening to the put downs than Jerry's jokes,"

"So Jerry could have done it, because everybody in his Math class likes Alex, and not him," Jan said writing this down at Alex's desk, keeping track on each person.

"Right," answered Jason.

"Alright, the next kid is Daniel Young," announced Alex.

"And what's his deal?" Jan asked.

"That he thinks I'm a nerd," said Alex rolling her eyes. "That's not helping us, Jason!"

"And how is it not?" Jason asked demandingly.

"Because Daniel is a bully and thinks a lot of people are nerds, for someone to throw a brick through someone's window, it has to be from pure anger," Alex replied.

"Yeah and besides, Daniel only eggs nerds' houses," Peter added. "It happened to me last year,"

"Alright so there's no use in adding Daniel Young," said Jan as she turned around erasing his name from the list. "Next one, Alex,"

"Uh, Simon McDonnell," Alex read.

"That British kid?" Peter asked. "Why does he hate you for?"

"I guess because I hit him for teasing Bobby for being short and Cindy for her lisp, tossing his Englishy dry jokes around that I finally had enough from that rich snot nosed preppy English brat that I hit him in the face in front of everyone and he literally ran home crying," Alex stated from her memory, not what Jason had wrote.

"So, when you punched me, it wasn't the first time?" Jason asked.

"No, it was, but punching you wasn't the last time," replied Alex. "And then he to use his brain by forming a plan to hurt me but I accidently, did something that wasn't in his plan, and thankfully ruined it and came back on him,"

Peter began to laugh. "Like in the cartoons,"

Alex laughed along. "I know, right!"

"Hard to believe they're related," Jan said sarcastically. She turned around rolling her eyes at the two and wrote down Simon McDonnell for a suspect.

"So it could be Simon, because he's angry for making him look like a fool, hitting him, and foiling his supposedly master plan," Alex said with seriousness.

"And don't forget the fact that he he hates Americans," added Peter. "Especially goofy Americans like you,"

"So it could be a very good possibility," said Jason.

"Alright, who's next?" Jan asked.

"Alright, the last one," stated Alex. "This is Sarah Parker,"

"Sarah Parker," Jan repeated. "I know her,"

"Well, Sarah hates me I guess I replaced her spot on the first string for the girls' basketball team," said Alex.

"Yeah, like that Warren Mulaney, with Greg. The same situation!" added Peter. "Remember how sore he was with him!"

"Of course," Jan said turning around to write her name down.

"So basically there are three people here that are probable suspects," said Alex.

"But who?" Peter asked.

"I guess were going to all have confront them," replied Jason.

"But how?" Peter asked again.

"Well, I know Sarah Parker has the biggest crush on Peter," Jan began.

"She does?" Peter asked cluelessly.

"Yeah, she's always drooling over you in History class," replied Jan. "If you pretended you were interested in her, I bet she'll tell you anything,"

"But what about Rachel?" Peter asked.

"Don't worry, I clue Rachel on everything tomorrow," replied Alex.

"And what about Simon?" Jan asked.

"Well," Alex began. "If Jason pretends to be a hardcore bully again, and tells Simon he won't beat the stuffing out of him if he tells him, then we'd get our answer, and this works out because he's a coward,"

"I don't think I can do that," Jason began. "I took anger management and-"

"You can do it, Jason," said Alex. "After all, you are in the drama club,"

"True," added Jason. "Now what about Jerry Richards?"

Peter got a grin on his face. "I have an idea," he said. "I know Jerry has the hots for Jan, and if Jan does what I do to Sarah to Jerry, he'll bound to spill the beans,"

"Oh no, no no, no way!" Jan said. "Jerry is so gross!"

"Jan, I thought you'd do this little favor for Alex, I thought Alex was your friend," said Peter.

Jan began to feel bad. "I'm sorry,"

"Don't guilt her Pete," Alex said to Peter. "Guilting people gets people nowhere, you don't have to if you don't want to Jan, Jerry is a coward too so we'll get Jason to do the same thing to him to what he'll do to Simon,"

"No way," said Jason. "Jerry is in my drama class, he knows that after my anger management classes I can't hurt a fly,"

"Great, now what?" Alex said stumped.

"No, I'll do it," said Jan. "I'll do it for the sake of Alex, not Peter's crummy guilting,"

"Alright, great!" Alex said with a grin. "You all know what to do? By the end of tomorrow, we'll know who busted the window,"


	9. Chapter 9

The next day at school Alex ran up to the side of the school building. She pulled out a walky talky and talked into it. "I spot our first victim, get ready for 'operation: heart throb,'"

Jan sighed. "Why do we need these?" she asked Alex through the talky. "People are staring,"

"That's because you're not in your assigned hidden position soldier," Alex replied through the talky.

"Why are you talking that way?"

"No mind, I see Jerry, you know what to do?"

"Yes,"

"Get ready I'll be watching from here, if all else fails, I'm ready with plan B, 'operation: ready with back ups' Cousin Brady, out!"

Jan sighed as she put her walky talk back into her bag, she walked up to Larry Richards.

"Hi Larry," she said with a grin.

"Oh uh, Jan, hi," Jerry said nervously.

"So Jerry, I was wondering, if you would like to go out sometime?" Jan asked. After asking this question Jan bit her bottom lip, trying to prevent herself from screaming.

"Would I ever!" Jerry shouted with excitement. He then cleared his throat trying to remain cool. "I mean, that's groovy,"

"Far out, but there's one little problem," Jan said turning her back for dramatic effect.

"Oh great, drama queen is playing her card," Alex said to herself. Watching from behind a building.

"What's the problem?" Jerry asked.

Jan turned back to Jerry. "Well, a couple of days ago our window got busted, and my parents grounded me because they thought I did it," she replied. "And I didn't do it, the only way that they'll believe me is if they have proof on someone else who did it,"

"Oh," is all Jerry said.

"You don't happen to know anybody who broke the window, do you Jerry?"

Meanwhile, back in the school building Peter and Jason were outside the gym doors. Inside is where Sarah Parker is. "Alright Peter, you know the plan?" asked Jason.

Peter nodded. "Sure do," he replied.

"So you're ready?" Jason asked again.

"I guess so," Peter replied with a shrug.

Peter walked into the gym towards Sarah. "Hey, Sarah," he called. "Got a moment?"

"Peter Brady?" Sarah said with a surprise. "Well nice to see you around here, sure what's up?"

"Well, I came down here because," Peter began. "Because..."

"Because what, Peter?" Sarah asked.

"Because, I always had a secret crush on you," replied Peter.

"You do?" she asked with surprise.

"Yes, and now that I got that out in the open. I don't want any secrets between you and me anymore," said Peter. "Lets have a clean relationship, starting now. I told you my only secret about you, is there anything you'd like to tell me?"

Meanwhile in the halls, after Peter had left for the gym to put Sarah through trial, it was almost time for lunch, and Simon would be getting out of class. Jason looked at his watch. "No time to lose," he said.

Simon was putting books into his locker. He closed the door and he saw Jason was standing there. Simon jumped, then cleared his throat, trying not to show any fear. "Ah, Jason, Smith is it? What brings you at my locker?"

"You know what," Jason replied.

"Not really," said Simon.

Then Jason slammed Simon up against the lockers. "So were going to play dumb? Alright, fine, but I'm explain this once, are your ears clean?"

"I, I do believe so, y-yes," Simon replied trembling, body against the lockers, at least a few inches off the ground. Jason's firm grip on his coat only a grandfather would wear.

"Alright, well the word is that the Brady home has a busted window, someone threw a brick through it. Everyone thinks it's me, I heard that you've been running your mouth blaming it on me. And I'm a thinking you're the one who threw the brick, did you or did you not?"

"Jason, may I remind y-" Simon began.

But before he could finish the sentence Jason slammed Jason's body, but not enough to hurt him just scare him, into the lockers. "Listen if you lie to me, and I find out you lied to me, then well, you know the rest, don't you?" Jason asked. And Simon slowly nodded. "Good, now let's hear your answer,"

Meanwhile back at the school yard with Jan and Jerry.

"No Jan, I don't, I'm sorry," Jerry replied.

"Are you sure, Jerry? If I don't find out now, I'll be grounded longer, which means I won't be able to go out with you," said Jan.

"Well, maybe another time Jan, but I don't know anybody, honest," Jerry replied. Jan could see that he wasn't lying.

"Okay," Jan said. "Thanks anyway," She walked away and the walky talky in her back pack began to talk.

"Jan, come in, what did you find out?" Alex said through Jan's talky. She took out the walky talky and talked into it.

"He didn't do it," Jan said into the talky.

"He maybe lying go to Plan B!" said Alex talking through the talky coming from behind the building looking for Jan.

"And what is that?" Jan asked through the talky.

"Threaten him and kick him where the sun don't shine!"

"Alex!"

Meanwhile, back at the gym where Peter is.

"Well Peter, there is something I have to tell you too," said Sarah.

"Yeah?" Peter asked.

"I have a crush on you too," she said.

"And?" Peter asked.

"And, I have pictures of you in my locker," Sarah replied.

"Oh, really? That's nice," said Peter. Then mumbled under his breath. "Creepy,"

"Thanks, I really think you're cute," she said with a giggle getting closer to him, Peter backed away.

"Well, isn't there any secret with, you know my family maybe?" Peter asked getting uncomfortable.

Sarah thought a minute. "Well, there was this one time I threw a basketball at your cousin's head," she replied.

"That's all?"

"And the time I cheated off of your sister's test,"

"And?"

"And, that's all,"

"That's all?" Peter asked. "Nothing to do with our house? Window?"

"No, why?" she asked.

"No reason," he replied.

"So, now that we're both clean, when do we go out?" she asked.

"8:00 PM, Pizza Parlor, million years from now," replied Peter. Then he walked out.

"I swear! I didn't start the rumor!" cried Simon back at the lockers. Jason holding him at least a few inches from the ground.

"Don't lie!" Jason yelled. "You threw the brick, and blamed me, didn't you? Didn't you?!" he slammed Simon into the lockers again.

"No! No! I swear! I would never lie to you! Never, never, never!" Simon cried, frightened tears rolled down his cheeks. "If this is about Alex Brady and her family I'll never tease them again, I'll never try to get back at Alex, I'll never make fun of any American again!"

Jason let go of Simon and stepped back. "You mean, you didn't throw the brick through their window.

"Why would I do that?" Simon asked. Wiping his tears away.

"For getting back at Alex for hitting you," Jason replied.

"I tried getting back at Alex for that before," Stated Simon. "But come on, I'm not that sinister,"

"Oh well, sorry about all that buddy," Jason replied wiping of his coat. He patted his back and walked off.

Five minutes afterwards, it's time for lunch. And time for the group to report back to their table and share what information they found out about the mystery of the shattered window. "So what did you find out?" Jason asked sitting down. "I got nothing,"

"We don't either," replied Alex.

Peter walked up. "Hey you guys!" he said.

"Hey Pete," replied Alex. "What did you find out?"

"Sarah didn't do it," replied Peter sitting down at the table.

"So, none of three did it?" Alex asked.

"But," Jason said with confusion. "But nobody else in the school hates Alex,"

"Maybe it's someone out of school, maybe at the elementary school, or high school," said Jan.

"But Alex doesn't know many high schoolers, she's only been here a couple of months," stated Peter. "And an elementary schooler, throwing a heavy brick through a window? Get real,"

"Well, I'm officially stumped," announced Jan.

"This would be a whole lot easier if they left their name on the note," said Alex.


	10. Chapter 10

The next day the kids got out for Thanksgiving break. Peter, Jan and Alex were up in Alex's room wondering who could have thrown the brick. "I just don't know who else it could be," said Jan looking through last year's year book.

"Maybe it's someone we wouldn't think did it," said Alex.

"What do you mean?" asked Jan.

"I mean, maybe it's somebody who secretly hates me, but doesn't show it physically. Like for this sort," She pulled out the brick and the letter out of one of her drawers.

"You still have the note?" Jan asked.

"You still have the brick?" Peter asked with a bit confusion.

"Yeah, I figured maybe we could match the handwriting," replied Alex.

"Okay good idea," said Peter. "But why do you still have the brick?"

"Just incase I need it," replied Alex holding the brick studying it. "You know to throw it in the window of the kid who threw it through our window,"

Peter and Jan began to laugh. "And we can attach a note saying 'you forgot your brick,'" Alex went on.

"As good of an idea that sounds," said Jan a bit sarcastically. "We still don't know who did it,"

Peter took a good look at the note. "The handwriting looks familiar," he said.

"Really?" asked Alex. "Who?"

"I can't put my finger on it," replied Peter.

An hour later they finally gave up and took a break. Peter went to play some baseball with a group of friends and Jan went to a friends house. Alex was stuck with no one to hangout. But there's six kids in this house, there's got to be someone. Alex walked into the kitchen, she spotted little cousin Bobby she smiled and walked up to him.

"Hey, Bob," said Alex as she took a seat next to him.

"Hey," he replied back.

"Say Bob, we haven't hung out too much since I've been here," Alex said. "So I was wondering, how about we go get some ice cream, you and me kid,"

Bobby's face brightened. "Boy, would I! But, how are we going to get there?"

"Well, were going to get some good exercise," Alex replied. "Come on, were talking our bikes,"

"Boy, Bobby this is your second ice cream cone," said Alex still finishing her first. "Your gonna burn a hole in my pocket,"

"Oh yeah, thanks for treating me," said Bobby taking a big bite of his cone.

"Anything for my favorite little cousin," replied Alex. "But you sure do eat fast," she sucked a drip of ice cream off her fingers.

"Yeah," replied Bobby as he took another bite. He squinted and tapped Alex's shoulder. "Hey, isn't that Peter's girlfriend?" he asked pointing.

Alex looked up. "Yeah, what's she doing with that guy?" she asked.

"That's what I was thinking," replied Bobby.

As Bobby and Alex watched, it seemed that Rachel began to flirt with him.

"Does Peter know about this?" asked Bobby.

"I don't think so," Alex replied.

"Lets go bust her in the act!" said Bobby about running up to them, Alex caught his arm.

"No, Bobby!" said Alex pulling him back. "She hasn't done anything yet,"

They watched longer and eventually Rachel was writing something on a napkin and gave it to him.

"What do you think that was?" Bobby asked. "Was it her number?"

Alex began to get suspicious. "I don't know," she said.

After Rachel and the boy were done with their ice creams they got up to leave. The boy giving Rachel his jacket. This shocked both Bobby and Alex. When they went by their table they hid their faces. And watched the two walked down the street through the window.

"What was that about?" asked Bobby.

"I don't know," Alex replied. "But I don't think I like it," when she bit into her ice cream cone she spotted the napkin she wrote on at the table. "But I may find out," she got up walked toward the table nonchalantly and scooped up the napkin and walked back to the table and reviewed it with her younger cousin.

"You were right, Bobby," said Alex. "It is a number, and I think it's her number, we better go show Peter,"

A couple hours later, Alex, Peter and Jan went upstairs to try to find out who busted the window. "I just don't understand," said Peter looking at the napkin. At this time Alex felt it was right to tell him what went on in the Ice Cream Parlor. "I thought, that we had a healthy relationship,"

At this point Bobby was in the room as Alex's witness. "I know this is probably really hard on you," said Alex.

"Yeah but, I'm glad you told me," Peter replied.

"Peter," said Jan. "Can I see that napkin?" Peter walked over and gave her the napkin. She studied it.

A few moments later Jan felt a little unsteady. "Uh, Peter, Alex, you might want to see this," they all rushed over included Bobby to see what was going on.

"Rachel's handwriting, it looks exactly like the handwriting from the note with the brick," said Jan.

"You don't believe it was really her, do you?" Alex asked.

"Well, what I heard from what you and Bobby saw this afternoon, anythings possible,"

"Oh no," said Peter sadly. He walked over and sat on the bed. "I can't believe this,"

"I'm so sorry Peter," said Alex sitting next to him on the bed. "But the only way to find out is to put her up in trail at school next week, but for now just enjoy the thanksgiving week,"

Peter nodded.

An hour later Alice called everyone down to dinner.

"So kids, did you find out who broke our window?" asked Carol.

"Well, we sort of have an idea," replied Jan saying it with with a bit of disappointed tone.

"Well that's great honey," said Carol. "But why do you sound disappointed?"

"Because it might be someone, who we're friends with," Alex replied.

"That's too bad, who?" asked Carol.

Jan and Alex looked at each other. Arguing with their faces, trying to get one another to tell her.

Jan finally gave up and told her. "It's, well, it might be we think, Rachel Palmer," she said.

"Peter's little girlfriend?" Carol asked with shock. "That's hard to believe,"

"Well it might be," stated Alex. "She gave a boy her number on a napkin while Bobby and I were at the Ice Cream Parlor. But he forgot it and I picked it up and brought it home. The handwriting looked a lot alike,"

"It's true," added Bobby. "I know, I was there,"

"Well isn't that sort of like snooping?" asked Mike giving the two a look.

"Well I guess you could look at it like that," Alex replied. "But we like to think of it as, protecting Peter,"

"How so?" asked Mike.

"Well, we got the impression she might have been, going out with another guy behind Peter's back," replied Alex. "We were just making sure,"

"And were afraid she might be cheating on Peter," added Jan. "On top of probable chances of being guilty for throwing the brick,"

"Poor Peter," said Carol. "That's probably why he didn't come down for dinner, he might be heart broken,"

"He said he was sick," added Greg. "But it turns out to be all this, wow, a thirteen year old can only take so much, poor guy,"

"I wonder why Rachel would suddenly be angry with you, Alex," said Marcia. "I thought you two were friends,"

"I thought so too," replied Alex. "But I guess you can only trust some people,"

"I think I'm gonna go check on Pete," said Greg. "I'm done anyway," he got up and left the table.

"I should probably hangout with him tomorrow," said Alex. "Go and buy the poor kid some pretzels,"

"Why a pretzels?" asked Marcia.

"I don't know, they're fun looking," replied Alex. "I don't what I'm gonna do, but I'm gonna do something,"


	11. Chapter 11

That same evening Alex went upstairs into the boys' room to help cheer up Peter. Alex knocked on the door, when she heard no response she opened the door, finding Peter laying on his bed.

"Hey Pete," said Alex.

"Hey," Peter greeted back.

"I brought you up some dinner," said Alex putting the plate and glass of milk on the desk. "I heated it up a bit cause it was a little cold, but it's good now it'll be here if you want it," she began to walk out.

"Wait Alex," said Peter he sat up. Alex stopped.

"Yeah Pete?" Alex asked.

"What do you think I should do?"

"As in?"

"Like, should I break up with her or not?"

"Well," Alex took a seat on Greg's bed. "I think we should know for sure before we do anything that drastic,"

"Then what do I do?" Peter asked.

"Make her tell you, but without totally confronting her," Alex replied.

"And how exactly am I going to do that?" asked Peter.

"I don't know exactly, but by the time we go back to school, I'll think of something,"

The next day it was Thanksgiving. It was morning and almost everyone was still asleep. The only ones awake were Mike and Greg.

Mike was in the family room drinking a cup of coffee he had made. Greg walks down the stairs and spots his father. "Oh hey dad," he says with a smile. "Happy Thanksgiving,"

"Happy Thanksgiving to you too son," Mike said back exchanging a smile as well. "What are you doing up so early?"

"I thought I'd have a small breakfast before the rush," replied Greg. "Can't seem to get any food with five other kids, plus one,"

Mike chuckled. "Yes, but it sure has been a joy with Alex around hasn't it?"

"It sure has," Greg replied. "Except for the brick incident, I hope they find out who did it before Christmas,"

Moments later Alex walked down the stairs.

"Now there's a surprise," said Mike. "You up this early, and it's not even a school day,"

"Yeah, good morning to you too, Uncle Mike," Alex replied with a yawn. As she made her way into the kitchen.

"Alex," said Mike, stopping her niece. Alex turned around.

"Yes?"

"You do know what today is, don't you?"

Alex thought for a minute. "Oh of course I do," she said. "Congratulations Uncle Mike, Happy Anniversary,"

Mike laughed. "No Alex, Happy Thanksgiving," he said.

"Oh yeah, right, Happy Thanksgiving," Alex replied. "I'm going to grab some breakfast before the other kids come down," she walked into the kitchen.

Alex walked into the kitchen, she saw Greg sitting there eating a small bowl of cereal. Greg spotted her. "Hey kiddo," he said. "Happy Thanksgiving,"

"Happy Thanksgiving," Alex said back. "What brand is that?"

Greg pointed his spoon to the box on the counter.

"Oh cool,"

Marcia walked into the kitchen with a stretch and a yawn. "Happy Thanksgiving everybody," she said.

"Happy Thanksgiving," Greg and Alex said back.

"What's with everybody waking up so early today?" asked Greg.

"It's like everybody's excited for Thanksgiving dinner, but don't realize that it's still eleven hours away," Alex chuckled with a bowl of cereal in her hand taking a seat at the table.

"Well, I'm just adjusted to the morning schedule that's all," said Marcia.

"I have a feeling Peter won't be waking up early today," said Alex. "It'll be a miracle if he wakes up in time for dinner,"

"Hey everybody," said Peter with a sadden tone slugging into the kitchen.

"Behold! A Thanksgiving Miracle!" Alex said with her arms up in the air.

"Yeah, make your jokes," Peter said sourly taking a seat at the table.

"I'm sorry Peter, I'm just trying to have a little fun with ya," said Alex. "It's Thanksgiving you know, Happy Thanksgiving,"

"Happy Thanksgiving," Peter replied.

"Hey Pete, you know, the Thanksgiving Parade is starting in a couple of hours, you know how we loved watching the parade when we were kids," Alex said trying to cheer her cousin up.

"Yeah," Peter replied still a bit down.

"Yeah, and I heard that they're going to have a Tom Turkey float this year," Alex went on. "And there will be cool new balloons this year and-"

Peter shot Alex a strange look.

"Well, you can't just mope around all day," said Alex. "Our grandparents are coming today, and besides anybody could have thrown the brick with the same handwriting, I know a couple of people who have identical handwriting as me,"

"I know," said Peter. "But it's also the fact that she might be cheating on me,"

Alex put her arm around her cousin trying to comfort him. "I know it's tough," she said. "We'll get through it,"

Later that day the family were watching the Thanksgiving parade when the doorbell rings. Peter was the closest to the door. He gets up. "I'll get it," he says walking up to the door. He opens the door and Rachel was standing there.

"Happy Thanksgiving, Peter," she said as she plants a kiss on his cheek. Peter stands there, eyes down casting.

"What's the matter?" she asked. Peter looks back in the house. He doesn't care what Alex says, he's going to say what he feels. He steps onto the porch and closes the door behind him.

"Rachel, we need to talk," said Peter.

"Oh?" asked Rachel.

"Yeah," replied Peter. "You see, my cousin, Alex and my little brother, Bobby, saw you at the Ice Cream Parlor the other day with a guy,"

"Oh," was all Rachel said. Continuing to listen as Peter went on.

"Yeah, and Alex and Bobby both said it looked like you were flirting with him, and he gave you his jacket and you gave him this," said Peter pulling out the napkin out of his back pocket and giving it to Rachel.

"Oh, Peter," Rachel said. "Oh I'm so sorry, let me explain. You see, that was _my _cousin,"

"What?" Peter asked with confusion.

"My cousin, his name is Eric Thomas he lives in Alaska. I haven't seen him since I was a little kid, when he visited last," Rachel began. "He came here to visit this past last three weeks, that was last day and we wanted to keep in touch so I gave him my number,"

"So, what about the jacket?" Peter asked.

"He saw that I didn't bring a jacket, so on the way there and back he lent me his jacket, he lives in Alaska, he's use to colder weather, he's the nicest guy," Rachel replied. "And I wasn't flirting, I don't know where your cousin got that from, I was just having a good time laughing and playing around that's all,"

Peter's face brightened. "So wait, what about this?" he asked pulling out the note that was tied to the brick. Rachel paused a moment to read it.

"Oh Peter, you wouldn't think I would do this, would you?"

"I was hoping you wouldn't, but it looked so familiar with your handwriting,"

"No, see whoever wrote this letter has a regular y, I curl my y's," Rachel said. "But you wouldn't have known that because there was no y's on the napkin, I'm so sorry for the confusion,"

"No," said Peter. "I'm sorry, I should have known better that you wouldn't do such a thing,"

That night the family got ready for dinner with the Alex and the boys' grandparents and the girls' grandparents joining them. "So that's the story," said Peter. "It was her cousin,"

"That's wonderful, Peter," Carol said with delight.

"Yeah, I'm so happy, I don't even care that we didn't find out who through the brick, just as long as she didn't," added Alex. "And you get to enjoy the Thanksgiving dinner with the rest of us,"

That evening everyone had a great Thanksgiving dinner, with this years swell guest, Alex Brady.

A couple of days later the kids had to go back to school. Peter and Rachel walked to school together holding each others hand. Happy that their relationship is still flowing healthfully. Jan and Alex walked with them laughing and talking with each other. When a kid Alex was unfamiliar with walked up to them.

"Hey Brady," he said. "Did you get my note?"


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry I haven't updated this in awhile. I kept getting sidetracked, with school and other things. Anyway, I hope the suspense of the brick tosser didn't kill you too much. **

Jan looked at the boy with confusion. "Clark?" she asked. "Clark Tyson?" Peter and Alex looked at each other.

"Clark Tyson?" they both asked with surprise.

"Who's Clark Tyson?" asked Alex.

"Clark is the boy I _use _to have a crush on," Jan replied. "Until he turned into a jerk,"

"Yeah, and you can stay out of it with your mouth shut," Clark said. "I'm over you now,"

"Well finally," Jan said giving Clark a dirty look.

"Whoa, whoa wait," Alex said waving her hands. "So you threw the brick into our window, telling me to go back to my home?"

"That's right," Clark replied.

"A kid, that I have never met before in my life?" Alex asked.

Well, yeah," replied Clark.

Alex looked at him for a few seconds studying him. She shrugged. "Kay, just checkin'," and began to walk off.

"Wait, so you're not gonna do anything about it?" Clark asked with confusion.

"Yeah," replied Alex.

"But, why?"

"Because my goal was to find out who did it, not to get revenge," Alex replied. "I mean, now my uncle has to get a new window because of your anger on me for whatever reason and that's pretty low of you. But hey, if you don't care, it isn't going to effect me,"

"But don't you even wanna ask him why?" Jan asked.

Alex shrugged. "All and all it's going to be the same," she said.

"Oh yeah?!" Clark asked. "And what is that?"

"I don't have an exact scenario, but here's what I do know," Alex began. "For whatever reason I must have ticked you off, but from a distance because I'm pretty sure I never met you before in my life. And now whatever I did to cause you anger, grief or jealousy you get so filled with so much of it you stoop down to that level to actually drive a brick into someone's window. In which case, could have badly injured someone,"

As Clark listened as his eyes downcast.

"I bet you never thought if it like that, did you?" asked Alex. "Someone could have been in there and your brick could have hit them in the head and badly injured them, or worse,"

Peter, Jan and Rachel looked at him with a bit of disgust. Even his buddies scurried away. Clark didn't say anything or look up, there was a long pause of silence. When the group was ready to leave, Clark decided to tell them why.

"I guess I did it because," he began. Everyone turned around to listen what sorry excuse it was. "I loved you, Jan, and I thought the reason you didn't love me back was because of the new cousin telling you all sorts of bad things about me, and I was trying to scare her away"

"No Clark, If you heard Alex before, she didn't know you before until just now," Jan stated.

Clark's sympathy turned to a scowled. "You think your so smart," he said. "This isn't over yet, Brady," he pointed his finger in Alex's face.

Alex smirked. "Oh really?" she clutched her fist. Jan shut her eyes tight, this was going to be ugly. But instead of taking a whack at him she released her grip and snatched his shirt, pulling him close.

"Listen up, and listen well, if you ever pull a stunt like that again or if you hurt anyone of my friends, that goes for Jan, that goes for Peter, Bobby, Cindy, Greg, Marcia, my Uncle Mike and Aunt Carol. This even goes for Rachel and Jason," Alex began. "If you hurt one of them, I will hurt you back, if you run, I will chase after you,"

"A-are you threatening me?" Clark asked.

"Unless you change your ways," Alex replied. She loosened her grip and let go of his shirt. "I hope we can become friends," she said patting his back. "Stay away from Jan," and she walked off.

"I'm not afraid of you Brady! I'm not afraid of no girl!" Clark shouted.

"We'll see," Alex shouted back as she walked off.

"She got over that quickly," Jan said with shock.

"Yeah," Peter added. "Alex usually can't stay mad for too long, she's not a grudge holder," he snickered.

After school the kids broke into their rooms, there was nothing to do after school now, they solved the mystery. Well, they didn't exactly solve it, Clark pretty much admitted. Alex was up in her room playing her guitar on her bed. Nothing to do, she was so bored she finished her homework. Alex gets really in tune with her music, so in tune she forgets everything around her. She feels each note she plays, there's a story behind every song she plays. She is never aware what's around her. She didn't even hear Peter and Bobby walk in.

"Gee Alex," Bobby called out. "You're really good, how come you never told us you played the guitar?"

But no matter how in tune she is with her music, she can never block out the sound of Bobby. Alex immediately stopped. "I didn't see you two come in," she said as she sat up from the bed.

"Oh no, don't mind us, keep playing!" Peter said.

"Yeah," Bobby added. "You're really good,"

Alex looked at them while she walked over to put the guitar on the stand. She shot her two cousins a smile. "Ya really think so?"

"Yeah, how come you never play for us?" Peter asked. "Is this the only time you play? In the attic?"

Alex put the guitar on the stand and looked around the room and she grinned. "You know living in this room for two months I never thought of it as an attic," She looked back at the boys. "But yeah, this is the only place I play,"

"But, why?" asked Peter.

Alex sighed and sat on the bed. "I just, I guess I get embarrassed," she replied.

"But, why?" Peter asked again.

"Are you a broken record?"

Peter took a seat next to Alex on her bed. "I mean, why are you embarrassed with playing the guitar but not the piano?"

"Because, I know I'm good at the piano," Alex replied.

"But you're just as good at playing the guitar," said Bobby sitting on the other side of Alex.

"Maybe even better," Peter added.

Alex began to blush. "Nah," she said. "Nah you guys are just being the sweet airheads you are," she put her arms around her cousins.

"No we mean it!" said Bobby.

"You know, you should try out for the talent show in December," said Peter.

Alex looked at Peter. "You think so?" she asked.

"Yeah," Peter replied. "You'd be great!"

"We'll ask the girls," Peter said sitting up.

"But they haven't heard me play," Alex replied.

"Play for them,"

"No way," Alex shot up. "No way Pete,"

"How are you going to try out for the talent show if you won't even play for a few girls? Who by the way, are your cousins and Jan, your friend," said Peter.

Alex nodded. "You're right Pete," she said.

Peter smiled. "Aren't I always?"

Alex grinned at him and pat his shoulder. "Sure," she said sarcastically.

Alex put the strap around her shoulder and started tuning the guitar getting ready to play for the girls. She took a deep breath, but before she knew it Peter was hollering their names right there from the attic. "Marcia! Jan! Cindy! Alex has something to share with you!" he yelled.

"Peter!" Alex said firmly.

"Don't worry Al, they'll be up in a minute," he said. He yelled their names again. Alex smacked her face.

"What're you hollering for?" asked Marcia.

"Alex wants something to share with you," Peter replied.

"What is it?" asked Jan.

Alex looked down at the guitar and back at the girls. "Well, I uh, wanted to play you guys a song?" she said, but it sounded like a question once she looked over at Peter. He nodded giving her a thumbs up.

Alex took a deep breath and began to play she felt the unique sound each note made she created magic with her fingers. She became tense to mellow as she got into the music. She wanted to play out a story, hoping that they'd catch the vibes. But as Alex listened to it as well, she began to forget everyone was there. She stopped and looked up.

The girls' facials expressions were pleasantly shocked. They applauded as Alex took lifted the guitar and strap over her head and put it on the stand.

"Alex, you were talented before, but gosh," Marcia said.

Alex blushed. "Thanks," she said a bit shyly.

"That was so good Alex," Cindy began. "That I don't know words big enough to describe how good it was,"

"Thank you," Alex said with a smile still a bit red.

"Wow Alex, why didn't you told us you played guitar?" Jan asked. "Why didn't you play until now and why didn't you tell us you were so...fantastic!"

"Thanks Jan," Alex said looking at her shoes trying to hide her red face and huge grin. Alex never had so much complements at one time.

"I told Alex she should join the talent show," Peter said.

"Hey yeah!" Jan said excitedly. "You'd totally make it in for sure!"


	13. Chapter 13

About a month later it was only a few days before Christmas Break. And Alex has been with the Brady's for three months. The talent show was the last day of school before Christmas Break. Alex was in the living room tuning her guitar.

"Why'd I let Bobby and Cindy play around with this?" she asked herself.

"Hey, what are you up to this late on Sunday?" asked Marcia.

"Just getting my guitar in shape," Alex replied.

"Isn't it this time of night you do you home work?" Marcia asked.

"That's exactly why I'm tuning my guitar now,"

Marcia chuckled. "Alex you are a procrastinator,"

"The best one you'll know,"

"Are you going to sing too?" Marcia asked with curiousness.

"No way!" Alex replied quickly. "I'm a musician, not singer,"

"Oh, a musician huh?"

"Well, I will be, just wait,"

"Well singing will make it more entertaining for the crowd,"

Alex thought for a moment. "More entertaining huh?" she asked. "I'll make Jan do it then" Alex joked, she would never put somebody in such situation or even ask, unless for desperate measures or if they volunteer.

Greg walked in. "How's it coming along Al?" he asked.

"Just fine," Alex replied.

"Hey listen I just got this new video camera and since the high schools are getting out earlier this week for exams I thought about dropping by and filming your performance," Greg said holding the new camera in his hand.

"Oh," Alex said. She wasn't sure what to think of the whole plan. "That's kind of you Greg, thanks,"

Greg put his arm around Alex. "And then when you become a big star you can thank who made it all happen," he said.

"Yeah," said Alex. "Peter,"

Carol came in. "Well it's Sunday night and one young lady who hasn't started her homework!" she said.

"Busted," said Marcia.

"Awh," Alex cried. She put her guitar on Greg's lap and got up and walked into the kitchen with Carol.

The next day it was Monday, and since the school week hasn't started yet it was still five days before The Winter Talent Show. The Winter Talent Show is what they called it, Gee, where'd they come up with that one? But only a limited amount of people are chosen. Alex and the rest of the Brady's are determined to get into the talent show. But there's one problem, Alex has no clue what she's going to play.

"How about 'Hotel California' by the Eagles? Great guitar solo in that song!" Peter suggested to Alex as they took a seat at a round table.

Alex rubbed her head. "Pete, you've been suggesting songs to me all day. In the morning, in the halls, during P.E., on notes during class. But over and over again I'm going to say-"

"That's just not going to work Pete," Peter said along with Alex.

"Then what _is _going to work?" Peter asked.

"I don't know. But I've still got," Alex looked at her watch. "Five days and two hours to figure it out,"

"But even if you find a song, can you learn to play it in Five days and two hours?" Jan asked.

"I've learned to play by ear," Alex replied. "I can learn how to play a song two, three days tops,"

"Okay, so technically you have a day, two days tops to find a song," Jan stated.

"Huh, never thought of that," Alex said. "So I really do need to find a song,"

"Lucky for you, I have an idea," Peter said with a grin.

"You do?" asked Alex. "What?"

"Greg, Greg writes lots of good music," replied Peter.

"Hey yeah," said Alex. You think he'd write me a song?"

"Of course I would Al!" said Greg when the kids got home after school and asked him the question. He put his arm around her. "And it'll be a sure fire hit! I'll get started on it!" he ran up the stairs.

"Well that settles that I guess," Alex said.

That night Alex was at her desk in her room writing down Christmas presents for each of the family members she's been saving her allowance the last month because nine people, plus some gifts for her parents to Australia with the shipping cost, you need to save quite a lot of cash.

Cindy came up the stairs, she knew exactly what she was doing because she over heard the boys saying the last few years she sent them gifts and always plans out the perfect ones by writing them down so she doesn't forget when she goes shopping. Because again, she has to shop for eleven people she doesn't want them mixed up.

Cindy tiptoed quietly and tried sneaking a peak over Alex's shoulder.

"Don't think I don't see you," Alex said without looking up from her paper.

Cindy stopped. "Just seeing what you're doing," she said.

Alex looked up at Cindy flipping her paper upside down and turned and grinned at Cindy. "Just seeing at my paper huh?" she asked.

"Yeah," Cindy replied with a sneaky grin.

"Don't think I don't know what you know, because I know exactly that you know, and you know that I know that you know so you're just trying to sneak by pretending you don't know so I won't think that you know, but I know,"

"Huh?"

Alex laughed. "I just know you know I'm writing down the gifts I'm getting you for Christmas,"

"What?" Cindy asked as if she had no clue. "I have no idea what you're saying,"

"Don't play dumb with me Cindy," Alex said with a smile. "You're not dumb, now run along downstairs and watch TV, I promise I'll show you what I got you,"

"You will?!"

"Yep, on Christmas, now scoot,"

And Cindy did so.

That next day the kids returned from school. Alex, and Bobby were watching TV when Greg ran into the room holding up a folder. "I've got it!" he said.

"The song?" asked Alex.

"Yep, all right here," Greg replied handing Alex the folder with the song in it. "No lyrics suited,"

Alex opened the folder and read the notes silently to herself. "Greg this is perfect," she said. "And it only took you a day?"

"Yeah," he replied. "Are you sure it's not too difficult for you to play?"

Alex skimmed over it again. "It's a challenge, but I can dig it," she replied.

"Fantastic!" Greg said with a grin. "Don't you worry 'bout a thing Al. It'll be a sure-"

"Fire hit," Alex finished. "I know, you said that to me for the last three days now,"

"Right, well anyway, Marcia is coming to watch too,"

"Too bad I can't come and see you," said Bobby. "But we get out of school last, it'll be over by then,"

"Yeah, I'm sorry, Bob," said Alex.

"But I'll have it all on tape so you, Cindy and Mike can see it after school," said Greg.

"Why won't Dad come see Alex?" asked Bobby.

"Oh, you know his meetings and stuff," replied Greg.

"Ah," said Bobby.

That night Alex was sitting at her desk finishing her homework and Peter walks up.

"Hey Al," he said.

"Hey," Alex replied not looking up from her homework.

He picked up her autographed baseball sitting on a stand on top of a dresser. He studied it. "Jim Hickman," he said.

Alex looked back to see what he was talking about. "Oh yeah," she said. "I met him and he signed my baseball, it was in '66. One of his last games on the Mets,"

'Nice," said Peter tossing the ball up in the air and catching it. He did this continuously walking over to Alex's bed and sitting on it. "It's been a wacky three months hasn't it?" he asked.

"Sure was," Alex replied. "But isn't it always wacky when we get together?"

Peter laughed. "Yeah, I remember," he said. He laid flat on the bed. "I wish we could do some of the stuff we did then now,"

"Well, why can't we?"

"Well then it was just you, Greg, Bobby and me. Now there's the girls in all,"

"Well we can take a day off from the girls, just us cousins,"

"Really?"

"Sure, how's next Saturday sound? Celebrate the break off of school, spend all day with one another."

"Celebrate your victory on the talent show," Peter said with a grin. "That sounds great Al, but what are we gonna do?"

"You'll see,"


	14. Chapter 14

**Whew! Okay FINALLY here you are, chapter fourteen. I had a tiny bit of writer's block, but it's all good now!**

It was the day for the winter talent show, the principal called down students to the auditorium by grades. All the acts were there five minutes before the principal called down kids. Alex saw lots of kids with instruments like the piano, trumpet , saxophone and a ninth grader with an electric guitar.

Surprising enough, Alex wasn't nervous. She was perfectly calm. Alex took out Greg's song he wrote for her and read it over once more to make sure she had it down. A staff member who was one of the women in charge of the talent show walked up to Alex.

"You're the sixth act," she said and walked off.

Greg was the first one there he waved to Alex and she waved back. Sure enough, he had the video camera.

"You ready kiddo?" Greg asked walking toward Alex.

"Yep, I'm the sixth one up," Alex replied.

"Far out, I'll get my camera ready then," he said with a smile, "you nervous?"

Alex shook her head. "Not really," she said.

Then 7th, 8th and 9th graders began to swarm into the auditorium.

"Well, I better go take my seat if I want to get a good shot of you," said Greg.

Jan, Marcia and Peter found Greg and sat next to him before other kids could take the seat.

"So what act is she do you know?" Peter asked Greg.

"I think she said she was 6th," Greg replied.

Carol rushed in next to Marcia. "Sorry I'm late guys!" she whispered.

"It's okay Mom," said Greg. "it's only the first act."

"Yeah," added Peter. "Alex is the 6th act."

"She's new to Fillmore but has a lot of musical talent," a female teacher announced on the microphone. "she came all the way from New York here's Alex Brady on her guitar."

The crowd clapped as Alex walked up on the stage. Greg had his camera ready and began to film. Alex began to play, she played the best she had ever played surprising all she knew even Greg, Jan, Carol, Marcia and Peter.

"Wow," Jan whispered in amazement.

"Here you go folks," Greg said quietly to the camera. "my little cousin bringing my song to life."

"She really has great talent," Carol whispered to Marcia.

At the end of Alex's act the whole crowd roared with clapping and cheers. She grinned and waved to the audience. She walked down the steps and took a seat next to Jan.

"Oh Alex! I'm so proud of you!" Carol shouted with joy.

"You were terrific!" said Jan.

"Fantastic!" added Peter.

"Great job kiddo, I'm really proud," Greg said.

"Best act," Marcia said with a smile.

"Thanks you guys," said Alex.

"I wish your Uncle Mike were here," said Carol. "you know, we should go home and have a celebration!"

"Yeah!" Jan and Peter shouted at once.

"Like a party!" added Peter.

"Oh," Alex said modestly, "you guys don't have to do that."

"Sure we do!" said Greg, "you were the best act, you deserve a party!"

"We'll throw it for you tomorrow," Carol said cheerfully.

When everyone got home Greg was setting up the film for when his dad and little brother and sister come home because when Cindy and Bobby come home they're going to say "Put in the film!" and "We want to see how Alex did!"

Alice and Carol were in the kitchen and Alice was already making a cake for Alex's party.

"This is going to be so wonderful," Carol said cheerfully. "Too bad her parents can't be here to-" just that moment the phone began to ring. "Well if that's them Alice, I will slap myself," Carol said walking over to the phone.

"Maybe they have ESP," Alice joked.

"Hello?" Carol asked and paused for a moment. "yes, this is Mrs. Brady," she paused again. "oh my goodness, yes, I'll be right there!" she hung up real quickly and scurried around the kitchen.

"What is it Mrs. Brady?" asked Alice.

"Oh Alice, Mike is in the hospital he got into a car wreck they don't know how serious could you watch the kids for me please?" Carol asked.

"Can do, Mrs. Brady," replied Alice.

"Oh, and don't tell them where I went, there's no use in scaring them it might not be that bad," Carol said trying to calm herself down.

"Sure thing Mrs. Brady, and it's probably not too bad," Alice said trying also trying to calm Carol down and herself down.

At the hospital Carol rushed into the emergency room and she rushed to the front desk.

"Hello, I'm Carol Brady," Carol said nervously. "I'm here to see my husband, Mike Brady I got a phone call saying he was in a car wreck."

"I'm sorry Mrs. Brady, I have no information on him currently, but I'm sure the doctor will see you shortly," said the woman at the desk.

In Carol's surprise it was short, within five minutes or so the doctor came out to the emergency room.

"Mrs. Brady," the doctor said walking up to Carol.

She sat up from her seat. "Yes?" she asked anxiously.

"Mr. Brady is doing fine," the doctor said.

Carol then sighed with relief.

"It wasn't too serious lucky for him," the doctor said, "I can't speak for the driver he collided into."

"What happened, doctor?" Carol asked.

"A man, Sam Smith to be exact, crashed into your husband on a road fairly close to here," the doctor began, "Sam appeared to be drunk and lost total control of the car and collided right into Mike's car. Lucky for Mike, the angle of the blow was minor damage to your husband."

"Oh thank goodness!" Carol said with relief, "but what about Mr. Smith, how is he?"

"I'm not exactly sure, Mrs. Brady," the doctor replied, "we have another doctor working with him, the last I heard was he was in serious condition. But as for Mike, he is in good condition he just suffered from a broken leg and a fractured rib, he should be good to go home by tomorrow."

"Can I see him?" asked Carol.

the doctor smiled. "I see no reason why not," he said, "He's in room 243."

Carol entered the room and Mike sat up in his bed with his leg in a cast stacked up on top of several pillows and crutches by his bedside. He was watching the television. Carol looked at him and was about ready to cry. Mike spotted Carol and smiled.

"My best surprise of the day," he said, "are you my new nurse?"

"I will be for the next few months," Carol replied with a smile, "how are you?"

"I feel surprisingly well," he replied, "rhis is one heck of a Christmas present."

Carol laughed and her face then turned serious. "I don't know if it's the best time to joke," Carol said, "the man who hit you is in serious condition."

"I know, and I'm terribly sorry for the guy," Mike began, "but this goes to show that this what you get for drunk driving, not only hurting yourself but hurting others."

Carol walked over and wrapped her arms around Mikes shoulder and laying her head up against his. "I'm just glad you're okay," she said, "I better call Alice she's probably worried sick."

She went to a pay phone and called the house. Back at the house Alice sat next to the phone biting her nails waiting for Carol to call.

"Mrs. Brady?" she asked anxiously.

"Yes, hello Alice," said Carol.

"How is he?" asked Alice.

"He is doing fine, he has a broken leg and fractured rib, but fine."

"Oh what a relief Mrs. Brady!"

"And the best part is, he gets to come home tomorrow for Alex's party!"

"Even more great news!"

"So go ahead a keep working on the cake, I'll tell the kids when I come home."


	15. Chapter 15

**I'm back everyone! So sorry for the terribly long wait. But you know how school can be. I decided to FINALLY update my Cousin Alex Brady Story. I know I had to take down my other story, I'm sorry for that I just can't seem to write a Full House story too well. Maybe I'll try again someday. My first Cousin Alex story is almost finished. Anyway, here is part fifteen. **

It was the day of Alex's party, she really didn't know what to think of it. All she did was play at the talent show, it's not like she saved a kid from a falling shelf or anything. But still, she thought it was really nice that they would throw her a party. She went down the stairs, to find her cousin Bobby sitting on the sofa.

"Good morning Bob!" Alex called.

He looked up, "Hey Alex!"

"Where is everybody?"

"Oh, well, Mom and Cindy went to get Dad from the hospital, Greg and Peter went to the store to get somethings Mom said we need for the party. And I'm not sure where Marcia and Jan are, probably getting ready for the party I assume."

"They really don't have to get dressed nice for me," Alex mumbled, "all I did was play at the talent show. It wasn't that special."

"Yeah, well I still don't even know."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, because of Dad's accident, Cindy and I still don't know how you did."

"Oh yeah."

"We're back!" a voice called from the front door. Bobby and Alex looked up to find Greg and Peter carrying grocery bags in each arm.

"We would have been home sooner, but Greg had to turn around because he forgot this dip," said Peter, "as if we really needed the dip."

"It was on Mom's list," Greg informed, "and if I didn't get everything on Mom's list she would have had my head."

"It's really...not that important," Alex said modestly.

"Of course it is kiddo," Greg said with a smile, "it's not just about your wonderful performance at the talent show that we're throwing this party for you, it's a celebration that you're now living with us. It's sort of like a welcoming party!"

"Yeah," Peter added with a quick nod, "a welcoming party that's long overdue."

Greg and Peter then went into the kitchen to unload the groceries. Marcia and Jan then quickly walked down the steps with dresses on.

"Hey everybody!" Marcia said cheerfully, "we just needed to freshen up before the party."

Alex looked over at Bobby, for his strange predictions on Marcia and Jan were right. Bobby shrugged, a bit surprised he was right himself.

"So when do the guests arrive?" Jan asked.

"Why are you so eager?" Alex asked suspiciously.

"No reason," Jan replied nonchalantly and swayed into the kitchen.

Alex watched Jan walk away with confusion and suspicion. Peter and Greg walked back from the kitchen.

"Look here Al, this is a perfect addition to show the guests." Greg said walking over to the sofa, holding a box. "I meant to show you this when you moved here because I found this when we were cleaning up the attic for you to live in. And I remembered after filming your performance at the talent show I had the old box of home movies from when you lived here."

Alex looked at Greg with a fake smile. "Oh," was all she could say.

Peter rummaged through the box and found one that said _'Peter's eighth birthday party'_

"What's this?" Peter asked.

"It's your eighth birthday party ding-a-ling," Greg said, "can't you read?"

"Well I know that," Peter said rolling his eyes, "I mean, I don't remember it."

"You must be still blocking it from your memory." Greg snickered.

Peter looked at him with confusion.

"No," said Alex, "you don't remember it because that was the year I accidently hit you in the head with a baseball bat."

"And I've got it all on tape," Greg said with a good laugh.

"And I thought that trip to the hospital was a dream," Peter said holding his head.

Alex and Greg started laughing until they heard the door open.

Everyone looked up to see Cindy storming through the front door. "Dad's finally home!" she announced.

After her announcement Carol came in guiding Mike, who was just getting use to walking on crutches.

Greg, Peter, Bobby, and Alex jumped up off the sofa.

"Hey Dad!" Bobby greeted.

"Welcome home Dad," said Greg and Peter.

"How are you feeling?" asked Alex.

"Hey guys!" Mike said with a chuckle, "I'm doing better. It's not as bad as it seems, I got let out of the hospital earlier than I thought I would of."

"That's great to hear Uncle Mike!" Alex said cheerfully.

"I'm glad that I got to make it to your party. So when does it start?"

"Well, guests should be arriving-"

Alex was interrupted by a sudden knock on the door.

"Now. I guess."

Greg ran up to the door to answer it. He opened the door to reveal Rachel Palmer.

"Oh hey Rachel," Greg said.

"Hi Greg!" Rachel greeted cheerfully.

"Come on in, Peter is right in here."

Rachel walked in, Peter's eyes lit up when he saw his girlfriend. "Rachel!" he said walking over and giving her a hug.

"Hi Peter!" Rachel greeted, hugging her boyfriend. "So who's all coming?"

"Oh, just a few kids from school. Some of Alex's friends, you know." Peter replied.

About ten minutes later, more guests started arriving. There were only about ten people that came, but Alex was surprised that many people showed. And to Alex's horror, Greg started setting up the movie projector. Kids started gathering around to watch the home movies of when Alex was a kid. The party went from a party of celebrating Alex moving back into town to a gathering of embarrassing moments when Alex was a kid when she lived in town years ago. most of them weren't embarrassing, to Alex's relief. So she now knows it wasn't a family plot to invite all of her friends over and show them embarrassing films of when she was a young child.

There was a film of Greg filming Alex play on her keyboard when she was nine. And there was a christmas the whole family spent together that Mike filmed. There were a few of Alex's birthday parties, those were the majority of the embarrassing ones. And of course, Greg showed Peter's birthday party where he got hit in the head with the baseball bat. There was also one that Alex's father, Mark filmed where Greg was playing the guitar and Alex the piano. And a few where the three boys and Alex would just hang out. Some when they were really young, before Bobby was born or when he was just a baby. The party was very fun for everybody, even for Mike, who was in pain and crippled.

After the party, everyone in the family cleaned up the mess that the guests had left. Jan, Alex, and Cindy were cleaning up in the living room.

"So why were you so eager about the party today?" Alex asked Jan. "I mean, it was just a party, I wasn't even that excited about it."

"Well, it was just," Jan said with a pause, "It was just nothing."

"Well, it wouldn't take that long to tell somebody it was nothing if it was really nothing."

"It's true," Cindy said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"You guys sound so sure of yourselves don't you? You're so sure that there is something always wrong with me." Jan said with a bit of annoyance.

"No that's not it at all," Alex replied, "it's just the way you said it was all, sorry."

There was a moment of silence as they put trash into trash bags.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snapped like that," Jan said. "It's just, I invited this boy, this boy that I kind of liked. And he didn't come. It's nothing, really."

"Well, who was it?" Cindy asked eagerly.

Alex nudged Cindy in the shoulder. "That's none of your business," she said.

"It's okay, Alex," said Jan, "his name is Ryan Williams."

"That kid in our History class? The blonde one who's really stupid?"

"He's not stupid," Jan said defensively.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot he has MDD."

"MDD?"

"Yeah, mental dullness disorder!"

"Will you shut up Alex? He's not stupid. He just has a hard time learning."

"Yeah, a hard time learning. I think he would learn better if he kept his eyes open."

"Alex,"

"Jan, I'm just kidding around. If you really like him, go for him."

"You really think I should?"

"Yeah, Jan. Don't let anything tie you down. I'll even try to hook you guys up, if you want."

"Really?"

"Yeah, sure. After break, I'll go talk to him."


	16. Chapter 16

It was the after the party, Alex popped up from her bed. She realized that today she had to do something with just her three cousins like they did when they were younger. She remembered promising Peter this.

Alex got dressed and ran down the attic stairs and headed to the boys' room. She swung the door open and jumped on top of Greg who was asleep in his bed.

"Greg!" Alex yelled as she jumped on her older cousin.

"Oof!" was the sound Greg made as Alex jumped hard on his stomach. He was confused until he realized Alex was on top of him. "Alex," Greg said, "what are you doing?"

"Guess what today is, Greg!"

"Sunday?"

"Well, yeah. But today's the day we cousins are gonna hang out. Just Greg, Peter, Bobby, and me. I promised Peter that we would yesterday, but I didn't really know you guys were going to spontaneously throw me a party."

"Oh yeah," Greg said grinning, "yeah, sure. What are we gonna do today Al?"

"Well," Alex began, jumping off Greg to wake up her other two cousins, "whatever you're up to." Alex walked over and shook Bobby and Peter.

"What's the big idea?" Bobby asked.

"Alex no!" Peter wined, "it's break, we're supposed to sleep in!"

"Well fine, I just thought maybe you, Greg, Bobby, and I could do something today. Like we use to but-"

"Oh! I say we should go to the circus!" said Bobby.

"We could," Alex said, "I was thinking we could go to today's Giants game." She pulled out four baseball tickets from her jacket pocket.

Peter jumped out of his bed to go see if the tickets were real, or another of Alex's jokes. "How'd you afford these?"

"Oh you know I was saving up for them," Alex replied, handing a ticket to each of her cousins. "An early Christmas present."

"Thanks!" Bobby said when he received the ticket.

"Yeah, this is really cool of you Al," said Greg, "With you disliking the Giants so much."

"Well, let's just say I'll be rooting for the Indians."

"So when is it?" Peter asked.

"I would hurry and get dressed, it's in only," Alex looked at her watch, "Oh, about two hours."

The boys looked at each other and scurried around the room for clothes.

"And don't worry about breakfast, I'll treat you boys to a round of hotdogs," Alex called, walking out their bedroom door.

Alex walked into the kitchen were Carol and Mike sat, and Alice preparing breakfast.

"Did you give them the tickets?" Mike asked.

"Yeah they loved it." Alex replied, "they're getting ready for it now."

"But when did you get the tickets?" Carol asked.

"Awhile ago," Alex replied, "I was gonna take them anyway. Even though I was going to do something else with them yesterday, like a weekend cousin bond thing."

"That's so sweet of you." Carol said.

"Hey they're my cousins, they might as well be my brothers. And I would love to spend the day with them. Going to baseball games, eating hotdogs, like all of us use to do. Remember Uncle Mike?"

Mike took a sip of coffee. "Yeah, I remember. Your father was so determined to catch a foul ball."

"Yeah, he finally gave up on that after failing so many times," Alex chuckled.

The three boys walked down into the kitchen dressed. All wearing t-shirts, jeans, and a Giants cap.

"Ready?" asked Peter.

"It'll take about an hour and a half to get there." Stated Greg.

"Yeah," said Alex, "lets hit the road." The boys grabbed their jackets and walked out to the car.

When they took their seats in the Giants stadium, they were only ten minutes late and the Giants had already scored a point.

"Won't be surprised if the Indians lose," Alex said taking a seat in between Greg and Peter, "They're in bit of a slump right now, but one can only hope."

"You really do hate the Giants don't you, Alex?" Greg asked.

"Hate's such a strong word, more like, dislike with a strong burning passion."

The first and second base were loaded, the Indians pitch another sloppy pitch. Ball three. The next pitch the batter hit a homer. That's another three points for San Francisco.

"Aw, jeez," Alex said with a pity laugh, "It's only the top of the first inning."

"Good thing you didn't make any bets," said Peter.

The next batter was up, pitcher tossing another pitch. He hit the ball across the field, to Alex's relief they caught it. That's the Giants' second out. The first one is when the Indians barely tagged a runner out at home plate.

"Alright, alright," Alex said in a satisfied tone. "Man, I love baseball games. I would go to them all the time in New York, with my two best friends Ian and Jessica."

"Were they the ones you talked about in your letters?" asked Peter.

"Yeah, Ian is so funny, and we'd make bets how bad the Mets would lose against whatever team," Alex took a sip of her soda she bought, "I usually won, I got about forty-five bucks all together from him."

"They sound like really neat people," remarked Peter.

"You guys should come by New York someday. The big apple is outta sight."

"We will someday Al," said Greg, "I promise you, our dad said in the next year or two."

"That would be awesome!" Alex said.

"Remember that one game, when your dad tried catching a ball and when he reached his arm up and elbowed our dad in the nose?" asked Peter.

"Oh yeah, poor Uncle Mike. He got a bloody nose," replied Alex.

"Yeah, Uncle Mark can't could never catch." Stated Greg.

"Still can't," added Alex, "not even if you pitch it straight to his hands."

"I don't remember that," said Bobby.

"You were only three," said Greg, "in fact, it was your first baseball game."

After the game, they all went to get some lunch and drove home.

"That was really nice Al," Greg said getting as everyone got out of the car, "I can't remember when just the four of us did this."

"Yeah," Alex agreed, "we should do this more often."

When they walked into the kitchen Marcia and Jan were arguing over something and Peter rolled his eyes. "And we're back."

"You guys wanna do something next Thursday?" asked Alex.

"Sure," the boys rang together.

"Hi everybody!" Carol said cheerfully walking into the kitchen, Mike fallowing behind on crutches.

"How was the game?" Mike asked.

"The Giants smoked the Indians 16 to 4!" Bobby called, emphases on smoked rub in it in Alex's face.

"Wow," Mike said trying to sound surprised, but he knew that the Indians really sucked.

"Yeah, they Giants hit two grand slams all in the seventh inning," said Peter.

"When they all ready had seven point lead," added Greg.

Carol nodded, pretending to be interested, or at least, pretended to know what a grad slam was. "Well, it sounded you three had fun."

"We sure did," Greg said, answering for the other three.

"Next time you should come with us Uncle Mike," said Alex.

"Yeah sure," said Mike, "when my leg heals."


	17. Chapter 17

It was the first day of school after the break. There were moans and groans from each of the children in the Brady household as they dragged through the kitchen. School started again. Mike is recovering well, and is becoming quite the expert with crutches. He was sitting at the table drinking coffee as fourteen feet staggered in to get their lunches that Alice had prepared and ready on the counter. And walked back out the way they came in, telling their goodbyes to Mike and Alice.

"Ah, do you hear that Alice?" Mike asked.

"Hear what Mr. Brady?" Alice asked.

"Exactly. Nothing. No kids, no noise," Mike said taking a sip of his coffee.

Carol strode into the kitchen. "Good morning all!" she said cheerfully.

"Good morning honey!" Mike said. Carol walked over and gave him a quick peck.

"How's the leg today?" Carol asked.

"Annoying," Mike replied, "as usual. But I think it's slowly getting better."

"Have you ever found out about that other guy, Mr. Brady? The guy you got into the accident with." Alice asked.

"Yes actually Carol and I went to visit him Christmas Eve," Mike stated, "The poor guy had to spend the holidays in the hospital."

"How is he doing?"

"Better, thankfully," Mike said in relief, "he was in fair condition the last time I saw him."

"That's good," Alice said nodding her head, "but, it is his fault you know Mr. Brady. If you drink under the influence you pay the price."

"I hope he learned his lesson," Mike said, "he might not be so lucky next time. He might hurt someone else more than he hurt me. But he apologized, and he's paying for the damage."

"Well does he really have a choice?" Carol said with a chuckle.

At Fillmore Jr. High, Alex looked around the school for Ryan Williams. At lunch she found him sitting alone at a table and Alex thought it would be a good idea to join him.

"Hey there!" Alex called.

Ryan looked up with confusion. "Alex?" he asked.

Jan and Peter watched from a distance. "She's going to do something really stupid, isn't she?" Jan asked.

Peter shrugged. "It is Alex," he replied.

Jan watched as Alex took a seat next to him. "Oh no, she _is_!"

"She's usually really cool, but sometimes she can be worse than the parents who walk their kids to class in their pajamas." said Peter. "But honestly, I don't think that's one of those times."

"What would you do if she talked to the girl you like?"

"She does."

"But, Rachel is her friend. I mean, a random girl than she never even talked to."

"She has."

"And it doesn't bother you?"

"Well, it always could be embarrassing because you never know what she's going to do. But she is just trying to help, after all."

"Could I join you, Ryan?" Alex asked, even though she was already sitting next to him.

"Uh, sure," Ryan replied, still confused. "But I thought you hated me."

"Awh, come on. Hate's such a strong word," said Alex taking out a sandwich from her bag. "Besides, I always thought of us as friends."

"You did?" Ryan asked.

"Sure!" Alex lied. "So, I'm gonna ask you something just between us buds, okay?"

"Uh, okay."

"What do you think about Jan Brady?"

After a long talk with Ryan Alex went back over to the table where Jan and Peter sat.

Alex looked around. "Where's Rachel today?" she asked.

"She's not feeling well today," Peter replied.

Alex took a seat next to Peter. "Sure, first day back to school, and she's not feeling well. You know, I kinda feel sick too." Alex teased rubbing her stomach as if she were to feel sick.

"She has the flu," said Peter, "how did it go with Ryan?"

"Jan definitely wasn't the main topic in that conversation," Alex said sarcastically.

"What did he say about me?" Jan asked, "We all know you would just go talk to Ryan for kicks."

"I might," Alex disagreed, "it's fun to watch how slow his mind reflects arithmetic problems." Alex and Peter both laughed.

Jan gave the two a look. "Alex, please would you just tell me what he said?"

"Okay fine," Alex said still chuckling, "I asked what he thought about you and he said you seemed really nice and smart."

"And?"

"And I asked him if he might have liked you by the way he talked."

"And?"

"And he shrugged. Which is my indication that means yes from those who are from the ding-a-ling culture."

"Alex be serious! What should I do?"

"Okay fine. I, in all seriousness, think you should just go for it Jan. Ask him out for some pizza, or ice cream because we all know that he won't ask you."

"Okay fine, I will right now." Jan stood up and walked towards the table Ryan was sitting at.

"Speak slowly!" Peter called out. Jan turning around shooting a look at the two cousins trying to hide their extreme urge to laugh.

She sat down across from Ryan, who was finished with his lunch and now silently reading a comic book, looked up as Jan sat down.

"Oh, hi Jan," Ryan said as he looked back down at the comic book, avoiding any possible eye contact.

"Ryan, I was wondering if maybe you would like to get pizza sometime."

"Um, well, gee Jan, I uh,"

"It's okay if you don't want to, I just thought that we could maybe hang out sometime is all."

"No, I want to, I really do want to. I just never been asked on a date before, it caught me off guard."

"Okay then, Friday night okay?"

"I have guitar lessons on Friday nights,"

"You play?"

"A little, um, how about Saturday night?"

"Saturday sounds great."

Jan walked back over to where Peter and Alex sat, the two were talking about baseball.

"How did it go Jan?" Alex asked.

"He said he'd like to go get pizza with me on Saturday," Jan replied sitting down at the table.

"That's great!" said Peter, "we should double sometime, if you and Ryan get to become, you know, closer."

A few days went by, it was Saturday. Jan was getting ready for her first date with Ryan. Alex, and Mike were sitting on the sofa.

"So how much longer do you think you'll have that cast on?" Alex asked.

"Not sure, hopefully not too much longer." Mike replied.

There was a sudden knock on the door. "Don't worry Uncle Mike, I'll get it." Alex said popping up off the sofa.

She opened the door to reveal Ryan. "Oh, Alex," Ryan said with surprise, "I'm sorry I thought this was Jan Brady's house."

"No, this is Jan's house," Alex said, "we live in the same house."

If Ryan were to stay awake in classes more he would know that Alex was Peter and Jan's cousin from New York. But he missed that part, no surprise there.

"So, why don't you come in?" Alex asked trying to be polite, "Jan should be ready in a few."

Ryan agreed and stepped inside the house. Mike limped over with his crutches to shake his hand.

"Hi Ryan, I'm Jan Brady's father" Mike said balancing on one leg so he can have a free hand to shake.

"Hi Mr. Brady," Ryan greeted back, shaking Mike's hand.

"Well, as Alex said, Jan should be down in a few so why don't you take a seat?" Mike said gesturing to the sofa.

"Thanks, but I'll stand here, if you don't mind." Ryan replied.

A few moments Jan descended from the stairs, smiling over at Ryan. Jan was fallowed by Marcia.

"Sorry it took song long," said Marcia, "It took beauty queen here an hour to pick out an hour just to go eat a slice of pizza."

Jan rolled her eyes. "This bundle of delight is my sister, Marcia."

"Hi," Ryan greeted, "I'm Ryan Williams." Jan noticed for the first time a boy she liked wasn't interested in her older sister.

"Well, I don't think we have time to introduce you to the rest of the gang Ryan so you guys go on out and have fun." said Mike, making his way back over to the sofa.

"Okay thanks, Dad," Jan said with a smile as she and Ryan walked on outside where Ryan's mom was parked at the curb waiting.

Jan returned home a couple of hours later. Alex was sitting with Greg on the sofa having a heated debate on who would win in the next baseball game, the Mets or the Giants. They hadn't realized she came home until they heard the front door shut behind her.

"Hey Jan," Greg greeted.

"How was your date with Ryan?" Alex asked.

Jan shrugged and walked over to the sofa to sit between the two cousins. "It was alright,"

"Just alright?" asked Greg.

"Yeah, he didn't like to talk that much. And when he did it was about comics or cars," Jan replied, "It figures the first boy I like that's not interested in Marcia is a real dud."

"Now what do you mean by that?" Alex asked.

"Well all the boys that I like that I bring home or go on dates with are interested in Marcia. The one that isn't interested in Marcia is not even my type."

"Well Jan, maybe if you just give it a little more time," said Greg, "first dates can be really nerve-racking for a guy. Go on another date with him, maybe it'll be different."

Jan nodded at Greg's advice and looked over at Alex to see if she had anything to say. Alex, who seemed to not be paying attention noticed Jan and said, "oh, I wouldn't know anything about dates. Greg probably knows best."

Jan nodded. "Okay, I'll go on another date with him again sometime."


	18. Chapter 18

**This is the second to last chapter of Cousin Alex Brady. I know it's a bit of a time skip, but I really don't know how to end this story. I'm working on another story that comes out February 10th that I'm thinking most of you would like more than this. And when Cousin Alex Brady II comes out, I have a feeling that that will be one sequel better than the original. **

Six months passed, it was early July and Alex's parents come back from Australia in a little more than a month. Jan gave Ryan Williams another chance, and it turned out she began to like him more. They have now been dating for six months. Peter and Rachel's relationship has never been better. Mike's leg healed very quickly. Greg and Alex have been playing music with each other, and the three boys and Alex have been bonding a lot more knowing they probably won't be seeing each other for a long time. Bobby and Cindy have been using Greg's video camera to make a goodbye video for Alex.

One morning Alex walked down stairs, and there sat Bobby, filming me walking down the stairs. She couldn't escape from it.

"Don't you have somewhere to be, Bobby?" Alex asked.

"Nope." he replied.

Alex sighed and continued into the kitchen, Bobby fallowing. Alex found a pleasant surprise as she walked in. She saw Greg and Marcia eating breakfast.

"Good morning, Al!" Greg said cheerfully.

"Hi Alex!" Marcia also said cheerfully, "want some cereal?"

She almost agreed to the cereal, until she heard Alice call her name.

"Alex!" she called, "Alex telephone! It's your Dad."

"My dad?"Alex asked, a bit confused.

Greg and Marcia looked at each other, a bit confused as well.

Alex walked in the room and answered the phone, "Hi Dad," she said cheerfully.

"Hi Alex!" Mark, Alex's father said over the phone, "Hey guess where we are?"

"Uh, Australia?" Alex guessed, no brainer.

"Yeah, but guess what? Your mother and I got an earlier flight and we're coming in a week!"

"A week?!"

"Yeah! We're excited to see you too! So get packing!"

"Okay, bye, Dad,"

"Bye, I love you."

"Love you too."

Alex hung up in complete shock.

"What is it, Alex?" Marcia asked.

"My parents are coming early." Alex replied.

"How early?" Greg asked.

"A week," I replied still in total shock.

"A week?!" Marcia and Greg exclaimed.

"But there's so much things we need to do, so much we planned to do before you left," said Greg.

"Yeah, well," Alex began, "we're not gonna be able to do anything because I'm going to have to spend the rest of the week packing."

Alex slowly slugged out of the kitchen, upset.

"There's gotta be something we can do to keep her here longer," Marcia said to Greg.

"What can we do?" Greg asked, "her parents are already on the way here."

"You can't just give up," Marcia said.

"I'm not giving up, I'm just not trying to get my uncle to let her stay because they're already on the way and...I guess that is giving up."

Bobby was filming the two have this discussion, and they realized he was doing this.

"Bobby!" Greg exclaimed, "get out of here."

Bobby turned off the camera, "sorry," he said, "it was getting interesting."

Meanwhile, Peter was upstairs in his room writing something until Alex walked into the room. She walked over and sat on Greg's bed, letting out a sigh.

"Something wrong?" Peter asked.

"Yeah, there sure is," Alex replied, "my parents just called, they're picking me up next week."

"Next week?"

"Yeah."

"That's not fair. We had stuff planned for the rest of the month."

"I know. But it's not they're fault. They haven't seen me in a year, and they didn't know we had stuff planned."

"Didn't you try to stop them?"

"No, but I've got a plan."

"What is it?"

"You'll see," Alex noticed he's been writing something, "what are you writing there?"

"Uh, nothing. Anyway, I've got a date with Rachel tonight, I gotta get ready."

"At nine-thirty in the morning?"

"Yeah, well, I've got to find something to wear."

"You've been hanging out with your sister's too much."

That night, Peter waited for Rachel in the living room to go on their date, Alex was on the sofa playing the guitar. Mike walked into the room.

"Hey," he said, "you just get better and better."

"Thanks," Alex replied, a bit unhappily.

"What's wrong?" Mike asked, he took a seat next to her.

Alex stopped playing. "I just...I'm having second thoughts."

"About?"

"Well, about leaving."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I really enjoyed being here. And it just bites that I have to leave, it really bites..."

The door bell rang, Peter answered it the second it did. Of course it was Rachel.

"Hi Rachel!" Peter said excitedly.

"Hi Peter," Rachel greeted, "Listen, I need to talk to you, can you step outside for a minute?"

"Uh sure," Peter agreed. He stepped out on the front porch and closed the door. "What is it?"

"Peter," Rachel sighed, "I don't know how to say this but...I'm going to have say it sometime."

"Just say it, please."

"Okay Peter, I'm breaking up with you."

"You're what? But, we were doing so well, we we've been seeing each other for so long...I don't understand."

"I don't really understand either. I just don't have that spark for you anymore. I'm sorry."

Peter looked at her with his big brown puppy dog eyes, he knew he couldn't say anymore. She pecked him a kiss on the cheek.

"Goodbye Peter," she said, walking back to the car that was sitting at the curb waiting for here.

After she left, Peter stood out there for a long time. He couldn't believe what had just happened, but after he thought about it he could believe it. She had been less interested in him the last couple weeks, maybe it was time for them to split up. Peter could understand that.

He walked back in the door, Mike and Alex were surprised to see him again.

"What happened to Rachel?" Mike asked.

"She broke up with me," Peter replied.

"I'm sorry," Mike and Alex both said.

"Don't be," Peter walked over and sat between them on the sofa, "it was about that time, I could feel it...well, I did after she broke up with me after thinking about it. I wish I sensed it sooner."


	19. Chapter 19

**This is the last chapter of Cousin Alex Brady, and it maybe a little...or a lot shorter then most of the chapters. And also, I'm sorry if this story was a little let down to anyone of you guys. But I promise, the second story will be MUCH better. It may not be written for awhile because I have so many ideas to write before it. (look at my profile, you'll see I have about three story ideas posted, and I attend to write them all before Cousin Alex Brady II) So, here it goes...Cousin Alex Brady, the finale. **

Alex woke up to a beautiful day, but she was not happy as she usually would be because today was the day she was leaving.

She got out of her bed, her bare feet touching the cold flooring of her attic bedroom. She looked across the room, and saw her bags laying there, with her guitar and keyboard. The guitar reminded her of the talent show, she felt tears welling in her eyes.

"This maybe the last time I'll see my cousins until graduation," she thought, "and three, I just met, I just got to know."

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Alex said in a sad tone. It was Mike.

"Just seeing if you're ready, we need to get going in ten minutes," he said.

"I'll get dressed really fast and I'll meet you down there, Uncle Mike," Alex said.

"Alright, when you're changed, I'll send the boys to help you get your stuff."

"Great," Alex thought, "I'm leaving right away, not even time to get some ice cream with my cousins like old times sake."

After Alex was changed, she, Mike, Greg, Peter, and Bobby all helped grab the rest of her luggage and threw it in the car.

Everyone went to the airport, it took two separate cars because of the luggage in the way back and could not carry ten people. Everyone waited for Alex's parents, but secretly wished they never would come. Their wish obviously did not come true, as Alex's mom and dad were in sight.

"Mom! Dad!" Alex yelled walking up to give them each hugs.

"Alex! Oh, it's so good to see you!" said Mark.

"How was your trip?" Alex asked.

"Oh wonderful," Mark replied, "Australia was beautiful! How was your time with your cousins?"

"Wonderful," Alex said, "I wish I didn't have to leave."

"Well, we should get together again soon," Mark said again. He saw Mike and smiled. "Mike!"

"Hey brother," Mike said with a smile, giving his brother a hug, then he walked over to give Carol a hug.

"Hey! My favorite nephews!" Mark said waving to Greg, Peter, and Bobby.

"Hi Uncle Mark," Greg, Peter, and Bobby said with a fake smile, they weren't so happy to see him this time. And Mark knew why.

"Can I just, say goodbye to everyone first?" Alex asked.

"Sure sweetie," Mark replied,

Alex walked up to Mike first, "Uncle Mike," she began. "You're such a wonderful uncle, my favorite in fact, and my mom has a lot of brothers. And I'm gonna miss you very much, you're real groovy for an older guy."

Mike smiled, and chuckled at her twisted compliment. "I'm going to miss you too, Alex." They gave each other a hug and Alex moved to Carol.

"Aunt Carol," Alex began, "hey, I called you 'aunt' for the first time. When I met you, I could tell you were a nice, and super cool lady. And even though I've known you for only a short time, I believe you to be my favorite aunt...and my mom's brothers are all married." Carol chuckled and tears began to well in her eyes, and they began to fall when she embraced her. Alex made her down the line to Greg.

"Greg," Alex said, "big cousin Greg, or more like big brother Greg. Because you'll always be like a brother to me. I know I can always rely on you for anything. I'm gonna miss you so so much. And thanks to you I have the confidence to play my guitar in front of people. Every time I play, I'll think of you."

"I'll miss you very much, little sis Al," he said. Alex moved on down to Peter.

"Peter, Peter, Peter," Alex said with a chuckle, "oh the conversations we had, the laughs we shared. The mystery we broke. Remember, that mystery of the brick and the broken window? That was a lot of fun really. And that time when I punched Jason for punching you. You truly are like my blood brother, my twin. I will miss you very much."

They embraced. "I'll write you everyday," Peter said, "send pictures and everything, so we still can grow older together."

Alex moved to Bobby, and couldn't help but crack up. "Bobby, little c- I'm sorry, little brother Bobby. You always know how to cheer me up, and you play some mean basketball. I'm not sure how much money I lost playing against you. But I have only but ten last words for you, You, me, rematch. Next time. Five bucks. Winner takes all.

"Will do," Bobby said with a grin, giving Alex a hug. She moved to the girls now, Marcia was first.

"Marcia," Alex said with a smile, "beautiful Marcia, so much fun hanging out with you. I only wish we had a little more time to get to know each other. But the time we shared was priceless. I'm gonna miss you, sis."

"Oh Alex," Marcia said hugging Alex, "I'll miss you too."

Moving on to Jan, Alex noticed she also had tears in her eyes. "Jan," Alex said, "the first time we met, I felt like we hit it off. We connected with each other so well, and I'm not sure why. Because lets face it, we're different as can be. But I feel like you're the closest I got to during this trip, and we'll be sisters for life. So, keep in touch?"

Jan and Alex embraced, "I'll keep in touch, I'll write everyday as well, send pictures, like Peter. I'll miss you so much, you're the coolest cousin ever."

Alex then moved to Cindy. "Ah, little Cindy," she said, "Such full of spunk for a little thing. You're so cute, and smart, awesome and friendly. I liked you from the very beginning. And I'm going to miss you."

"Same here," Cindy said, jumping up to hug Alex.

Alex finally moved to Alice. "And last but not least, Alice," said Alex, "you're the coolest and funniest maid I've ever had...well, I never had a maid, but you get the idea. You always had great advice, and great cookies. I'm gonna miss you as well."

Alice was the third person to tear up as she hugged Alex.

"Ready to go?" Mark asked Alex.

Alex looked at the nine people that stood before her, everyone looking at Alex with a sad facial expression or crying. It made Alex start to tear up, even though she was extremely happy to see her parents, but she didn't have any brothers or sisters. And now she felt that she did, she filled that little emptiness in her on this trip. But now that emptiness that was filled, began to drain again, a part of her will always stay with them. And then it dawned on her.

Alex shook her head, "No," she said. She turned to her parents. "No, I'm not."

"Well," Mark said, "you have five minutes, so try to be ready before then."

"No Dad, I'm saying, if it's okay with Uncle Mike and Aunt Carol, I would like to stay with them, a little longer."

"How much longer are you attending to stay?"

"Throughout...high school maybe?"

Mark and Mike were both left speechless, Carol, Alice, and the kids looked at them with hope.

"Well Alex, that's a big decision," Mark said, "and we'll miss you like crazy. I mean, we haven't seen you for almost a whole year."

"Well, I can spend summers with you guys," Alex said, "like, this summer. And then I'll go live with them during the school year. I've made so many friends at Fillmore, more friends than in New York, where I only had two."

There was a long pause, "alright, as long as you write everyday," Mark said with a smile, "if that's okay with you, Mike."

"Oh, we'd be more than happy to have her, right gang?" Mike asked, everyone cheered. "I guess it's settled then, everyone would love to have Alex here!"

"Alright Alex, come with us this summer, and you can come back during the school year," Mark said.

Alex smiled, it seemed like it everything ended up happily after all. But she never knew she would have such a big impact on everybody. I guess there really is a new Brady in the bunch.


End file.
